A Different love story
by EmilyLovesRichard
Summary: Henry and Eliza are in love! How will it work? What does their future bring? Read to find out.
1. Feelings

This is my first My fair Lady FanFiction and English is **not **my native language so don't be to hard on me. Hope you will enjoy it :D

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

She slowly walked towards him with a smile on her face and slowly laid her hand on his left shoulder. He turned his head towards her and saw that beautiful enchanting smile on her face. He couldn't hold himself back anymore and caressed her left cheek with his right palm; Eliza leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. Henry stood up, moved closer to her but his hand never left her cheek. He now stood very close to Eliza, let his left arm wound around her waist and pulled her close. Eliza wounded her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Henry felt his shoulder wet and carefully pulled back so that he could have a better look at her face. He looked at her and saw tears streaming down her cheek. Henry used his thumb to wipe her tears away and she shyly smiled at him. Henry took her face in his hands, moved her face towards his and kissed her. He kissed her with all the love he felt for her. When he pulled back he could see Eliza blush.

"I…. you…. Why..." She stammered.

"Eliza it's all right, I'm…. I'm sorry" Henry said and began to turn to leave the room.

"No wait!" Eliza said quickly and grabbed his hand to stop him from leaving. Henry turned towards Eliza whom still held his hand.

"Eliza if you want we can just forget what happened. Of cause I made a total fool of myself but I think I can live with that."

"But I don't want to forget." Eliza demitted quietly. Henry's eyes lit up, he moved closer. So close that their lips nearly touched and asked her in a in a low voice "Why don't you want to forget?"

"Because I'm…. I'm…. I'm in love with you and…. " Before she could say more Henry captured her lips with his. This kiss was different, it was deeper, more passionate and longer much, much longer.

When Eliza and Henry broke the kiss both were left breathlessly.

They still stood in an embrace when Henry told her in a husky voice "I love you too".

Eliza's head shot up form Henry's shoulder where it had rested and kissed him again. Henry nearly stumbled backwards, because the kiss surprised him.

"You really love me?" She asked after the kiss ended.

"Well…. Yes I do love you Eliza Doolittle." Henry told her.

Eliza smiled up at him and the asked "And where do we go from here?"

"Well I don't know where you want to go but I think I'm going to have some dinner." He joked.

"Henry why can't you just once be serious?" she asked with a strict voice.

"I'm sorry. I only know that I can't have you walk out on me again!" He stated firmly.

"Oh Henry I promise that I will never do something like that to you again." She confirmed him.

"That means you're staying here with me?"

"Where else should I stay? Any suggestions?" She asked jokingly but a little annoyed.

"How the devil should I know?" He nearly yelled.

"Henry Higgins don't you dare to yell at me! Where the devil is your problem?" She yelled back.

"Where my problem is? I'll tell you…. I…. You…. We…. Marriage…." He stammered.

"Marriage? Henry what exactly are you trying to tell me?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

Henry looked from the ground up into her eyes, he took a deep breath, got on his knee, took her left hand and then asked her with a trembling voice "Eliza Doolittle would you do me the honer of becoming my wife?"

Eliza looked down at him with tears of joy in her eyes. She cleared her throat an than tried to say 'Yes' but nothing came out so she nodded her head in a 'Yes', threw herself in Henry's waiting arms and showered his face with kisses while tears of joy where freely streaming down her face.

tbc and please Review =)


	2. Doubts

Chapter 2

After what seemed to be an eternity the couple brook apart, Henry stepped back straightened his cloth and told Eliza in a quite cold and distanced voice "I shall buy you a ring tomorrow. You go and tell Mrs. Pearce that you are back and that she shall help you to rearrange your room and I'm going on a walk. I suppose I'll be back for dinner."

The confusion on Eliza's face was obvious, she didn't know what changed his mood so quickly just a moment ago he was happy and even romantic, which was totally unusual for Henry Higgins and now he was back to his old self if not even a little grumpier. Sure she hadn't expected him to change, but she had hoped that he would maybe just a little open up to her.

Eliza took all her courage together and nervously asked him "Henry what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Have you changed you mind? Did you just realize that I'm not good enough for you? "

Henry could see the fear in her eyes "No, gods no you didn't do anything wrong and I haven't changed my mind" her tried to assure her.

"But I'm not good enough for you? Is that what you are trying to tell me. I mean I know that I'm not one of those society ladies and that it's not proper for you to marry someone like me…." Eliza started to babble until Henry interrupted her.

"Eliza stop it! You silly girl that is not true! You are more than good enough for me, but I can't tell you!"

"You can't tell me? Henry if we are to be married you should tell me everything!" she yelled at him.

"And what if I don't want to tell you? What if it's non of your business?" he yelled back, getting mad at her for not leaving him alone.

"Damn it! Don't you get it? Your business is going to be my business! But if you go on acting like an idiot I'm going to break up this hole thing and leave you, than you don't have to share your business with me!" Eliza couldn't remember that she had ever been so mad and so hurt at the same time.

"You really badly want to know what is going on? I'm telling you! I'm a confirmed old bachelor and you are a young beautiful and … well very attractive woman who deserves better than me. You could have every young man you would like to have. What if some day you realize that I'm not good enough for you and run of with one of those young men" Henry who first had yelled confessed his last sentence like a little boy who had broken a vase while playing.

Eliza looked shocked, she had never thought that he had such a problem with their age difference. He had no reason to believe that she would run of with a younger man, while she was living with him she had never had shown any interest in an other man. Sure there had been Freddy but she never was interested in him.

"Henry I didn't know you had such a problem with our age difference. How can you think that I would run of with another man? I don't care about the fact that you are older than me!" Eliza tried to assure and understand him.

"Eliza I don't really think that you would run of with another man, but well … what if I can't make you happy enough? I'm not romantic and I don't show my feelings, but you deserve a man who shows you that he loves you every day, who worships you and treats you like a Queen." He confessed.

"Oh Henry, I new from the moment I fell in love with you that you are not the romantic on and even if you don't show me that you love me every day, I will always know that you love me and you will worship me and treat me like a Queen every day." Eliza replied got nearer to him, took his face in her hands and gave him a light kiss which quickly deepened.

They both were so busy kissing that they hadn't realized the three people standing in the doorway of Henry's office.

tbc and thanks for reading


	3. Finding out

Chapter 3

When the couple didn't seem to notice their viewers. Mrs. Higgins was the one who took the liberty to interrupt the couple.

"Henry Higgins what the devil do you think you're doing with that young girl?" She asked in a shocked voice. She had never thought that her son would use poor Eliza for his own pleasure.

Henry and Eliza immediately sprung apart. They were shocked and embarrassed that they where discovered engaged passionately kissing.

While Eliza was highly embarrassed a suddenly found her shoos very interesting, Henry tried to calm down his breathing.

"Mother! What the devil are you doing here?" Henry asked his mother and tried to use his normal voice.

"What I am doing her? I came here to look if Eliza arrived well, but now I find you here kissing Eliza! How long have you used this poor young thing?" asked Mrs. Higgins

Eliza got more and more uncomfortable. What must Mrs. Higgins think of her? She probably thought that Eliza would do or had done something improper with Henry.

"Mother! How can you think that Eliza would do anything which isn't proper?" Henry was furious by now. He looked over to Eliza who looked very ashamed. But why did she look ashamed? They hadn't done anything improper and they were engaged after all.

"Henry after what we just saw I don't know what to think anymore! Colonel Pickering you are living here, did you know anything of this hole affaire?" Mrs. Higgins now badly wanted to know what and how long this had been going on.

The Colonel who looked very uncomfortable stammered, "Well I don't know anything about this affair."

Now Mrs. Pearce linked herself in "I know that Eliza is in love with professor Higgins, but I didn't know that they had an affair." The three of them began to gossip.

Eliza and Higgins stood there while the others were gossiping. Eliza couldn't hold back her tears anymore. How could they think that they had an affair? Eliza had always been a good girl.

Henry who noticed that Eliza cried had had enough. He took her in his arms; Eliza buried her head in his chest and began to snob openly.

Mrs. Higgins, Colonel Pickering and Mrs. Pearce who heard the snobs turned into the direction where they came from and saw Henry who had his arms safely wrapped around Eliza, he nuzzled his head into her hair and they saw that he whispered something to her.

When Eliza had calmed down a bit Henry turned his head into the direction where the three were standing, but still had Eliza in his arms and said, "How dare you three to talk like this about me and my fiancée?"

All three had stunned looks on their faces. Mrs. Higgins was the first one who had found her voice again and asked with the most startled voice "Fiancée? You mean you two are engaged?"

"Yes mother Eliza and I are engaged." He answered while stroking Eliza's hair to make her feel better.

"But since when?" Mrs. Higgins wanted to know she was still shocked by the news. Not that the news where not pleasant, but she had never thought that her son would ever marry and that she would ever see him in such a caring and gentle way as she did right now.

"We confessed our love for each other when Eliza came back this afternoon and then I asked her to marry me." He stated and looked down at Eliza who was totally calm now that the others new that they were to be married. Eliza slowly stepped out of Henrys embrace, took a step back and then took Henry's hand and held it in her hand.

Pickering was the one who took the first step, walked over to the pair and congratulated them. The next was Mrs. Pearce who was very happy about the engagement, shook Henrys hand and pulled Eliza into a short hug and than stepped aside. Mrs. Higgins didn't move.

Henry was confused he had always thought that his mother had wanted him to marry, why the devil wasn't she happy then?

"I am sorry for suspecting such improper things. I am very happy for the two of you." She said while walking over to the couple and pulling Henry into a thin embrace. Then she pulled back and pulled Eliza into a hug.

Eliza was relived that Mrs. Higgins was happy for them. For a moment she had feared that Mrs. Higgins wouldn't approve of her and Henry's relationship.

Mrs. Higgins pulled back from their hug and then said with a cheerful voice "That is a reason to celebrate. We are going out for dinner tonight. Colonel you are going to accompany me aren't you?"

Pickering nodded and then responded, "It would be an honor Mrs. Higgins. But maybe we should ask the happy couple if they want to celebrate. Do you?" He asked Henry and Eliza.

Eliza looked at Henry who nodded at her, so she answered, "Yes we would like to go out with you tonight. Mrs. Pearce would you like to come too?"

Mrs. Higgins looked surprised and answered "No, but thank you Miss Doolittle."

Eliza just wanted to convince her when Henry said, "That's alright Mrs. Pearce, but you have free tomorrow, you have done more than enough for us."

Mrs. Pearce was confused by Henry's sudden kindness, "Thank you Sir. Could I also have free tonight so I could visit my sister?" asked and hoped that she didn't ask for too much.

Eliza was the one who responded first, "Oh, you want to visit your sister? Henry couldn't she have free over the weekend to? Then she would be able to spend more time with her sister."

Before Henry could answer, Mrs. Pearce interrupted, "That wouldn't be possible! The cook and the maids have free this weekend who would cook for you?"

Henry nodded, but again was not fast enough to answer.

"Mrs. Pearce I can cook and take care of everything. You go and have a nice time with your sister." Eliza answered.

"Would that really be possible?" Mrs. Pearce asked Henry hopefully.

Henry who originally wanted to say 'no' looked over at Eliza who had a begging look on her face and a weekend alone with Eliza (or nearly alone) sounded very appealing, so he changed his mind and answered, "Yes Mrs. Pearce you can go tonight, but please be back on Sunday night."

Mrs. Pearce thanked the couple and then left to go packing.

"Well I have to go home to change, but I will be back at eight o'clock. Is that alright?" Mrs. Higgins asked.

"Sure mother untill then." Henry answered and Mrs. Higgins left.

Pickering was the next one who left the couple alone in Henry's study, because he wanted to take a nap.

When Eliza and Henry where alone again, Henry pulled Eliza closer to him and asked her with a concerned voice, "Is everything all right?"

Eliza smiled at him and only nodded a 'Yes', wounded her arms around Henry's waist to be even closer to him and the couple just stood there in Henry's study neither saying a word.

tbc ...


	4. Thoughts

Chapter 4

After some time Henry started stroking and kissing Eliza's cheek and then wander down to her jaw line.

Eliza felt her body tingle at his touch, it was incredible and scaring how her body reacted to his touch. She had never felt anything like this before. Her body was on fire and to be honest Eliza liked the feeling.

Henry, who was now kissing her neck, had a hard time controlling himself not to go to far. He didn't want to scar her or push her to far, but he was glad that she didn't push him back it rather seamed like she enjoyed his caressing.

When Henry's lips moved up again and he kissed her right below her ear, Eliza felt like her knees would give away under her, so she gripped Henry's shoulders for support.

Henry felt her felt Eliza's grip and carefully pulled back to look at her face. He was afraid that he had gone to fare with his actions and she would now be scared or mad at him.

"Eliza, I am sorry I shouldn't have pushed you that far." Henry said in a guilty voice.

"No! You didn't push me too far, it's just I do not now these kind of feelings and they made my knees go weak and I was afraid that they would give away under me." Eliza admitted.

Henry had to smile and even was a bit proud of himself for being able to make her knees turn week. He looked at the grandfather clock and the suggested, "Eliza why don't we both go to our rooms and change for tonight."

"Do you mean to tell me, that you think I need that much time for dressing up, because I look so ugly right now?" She asked in a teasingly.

"No! That is for sure not the reason I suggested it. If you must know," Eliza nodded a big 'Yes', "I suggested it, because I do not know if I would be able to control my actions any longer. You must know, you are a very attractive and very beautiful woman and that makes it rather hard to resist you. It's not that I do not want to, but we have to wait till we are married, for the simple reason that you are an utter lady." Henry confessed.

Eliza was taken aback. She had never thought she could have such affection on any man let alone Henry Higgins, but she was proud that Henry was pleased with her or at least her appearance.

"If that is the reason I think you should walk the lady to her room, because you're an utter gentleman." She said.

Henry offered Eliza his arm, which she immediately took and walked her up to her room.

When they were in front of Eliza's room Eliza released from Henry's arm, gave him a peak on the cheek and opened the door to her room. As she was about to enter the room, Henry grabbed her upper arm, turned the towards him, gave her a loving kiss on the lips and then said, "Now you can go into your room. I will meet you downstairs at eight."

Eliza only nodded and went into her room. She heard Henry's footsteps walk into the direction of his own room. With a heavy sigh she sat herself on her bed. Eliza couldn't believe what happened this afternoon. Yesterday night she ran away with a broken heart and now she was going to marry the man she loved. 'Yes' she thought 'the man she loved. Sure he was older than her and normally didn't show his feelings or wasn't even nice to people, he was sometimes grumpy and could drive her crazy, but she still loved him. She loved him for being intelligent, for being caring, loving, for always wanting the best for her and she loved him for being jealous of Freddy (even thought he would never admit it).' Eliza got up went into the bathroom to make herself ready for tonight.

Down the hall Henry sat on his bed and like his fiancée he thought about today's events.

'I am damn lucky!' He thought 'Eliza agreed to marry me, a confirmed old bachelor like me. I have to treat her well and show her that I love her and be romantic. Romantic? I have no idea how to be romantic and I don't want to be too different from what I am normally like. She is going to get along with me, yes she definitely is. We are going to be happy, I hope, but why shouldn't we I love her and she loves me. What else does she need?' Henry was ripped out of his thoughts when he heard the doorbell ring; he looked at the watch and rushed to change into evening clothes.

tbc...


	5. Going out

Chapter 5

When Henry came down the stairs his mother and Colonel Pickering already stood there waiting for him and Eliza.

"Henry darling, there you are! I got us a reservation at the restaurant we have been at your birthday last year, is that alright?" She asked.

Henry hadn't listened to his mother, because Eliza came down the stairs. She looked unbelievable beautiful, enchanting, like an angle and very, very attractive.

Mrs. Higgins seemed to notice that her son was distracted and looked in the same direction he looked, where she saw how beautiful Eliza looked tonight, she turned to look at her son's face and had to smile. He looked at Eliza in a mixture of excitement, fascination and even a little unbelieving that he was going to marry such a beauty.

Eliza who now stood in front of Henry felt terribly precarious. She wanted to satisfy Henry with her appearance, but he just didn't say anything.

"Eliza you look beautiful." Mrs. Higgins said, which eased her tension.

"Thank you Mrs. Higgins." Eliza shyly responded, turned back to Henry and looked him deep in the eyes.

"You look pretty." Henry stated coldly which Eliza made very precarious again.

"We have to go now or we are going to be late." Said Mrs. Higgins and together with the Colonel made her way towards the door.

Henry offered Eliza his arm, which she gladly they were about too leave the house Henry stopped, turned Eliza to face him, gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "You really look very beautiful tonight and I am very proud of the fact that you are my fiancée."

That made Eliza feel relived and a blush crept up her cheeks. They left the house and joined the others.

Dinner was lovely. Everything was just perfect. The only thing which bothered Henry was the fact that every man whether old or young were bewitched by Eliza's beauty. Sure she was very beautiful, but the others shouldn't care she was his fiancée after all!

When Henry, Eliza and Pickering came home again Pickering excused himself for bed. Now only Henry and Eliza where left who sat on the divan in Henry's study.

"I enjoyed or dinner. It was nice wasn't it?" Eliza tried to start a conversation.

"Mhhh…" was the only answer she got. It appeared like Henry was deep in thoughts.

"What are you thinking about? Did I do something wrong?" she asked with fear in her voice, which made Henry snap out of his thoughts.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. You were perfect and very beautiful!" He told her trying to take her fear away of having done something wrong.

"But something is bothering you Henry." She now really badly wanted to know what was wrong with him if she hadn't done anything wrong what did then go wrong?

"Woman why can't you just leave me alone?" He asked her annoyed.

"I can't and won't leave you alone because I am you fiancée! So you better tell me or we are going to stand here yelling at each other for the rest of our lives!" She now nearly yelled.

"You want to know so desperately? I'll tell you! I didn't like it at all that no man could take his eyes of you." He declared.

"But I didn't mean to! The only man that was suppose to look at me was you." She told him.

"Well I did look at you, but I am not the only man who thinks that you are attractive." He explained her.

"You really think I am attractive?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Yes." He admitted, but he could see from the look on Eliza's face that she still didn't believe him.

"You don't believe me?" He asked and Eliza shook her head 'No'.

"Than I have to show you just how attractive you are." He simply said.

Before Eliza could respond her lips where captured with his. Henry let his hands gently wander up and down her back, while Eliza wounded her arms around his neck to be closer to him. Just when Eliza let one hand wander down to his chest and Henry wanted to run one hand down her side someone rung at the door. The two parted, smoothed their cloths and Eliza went to the door whit Henry only a few steps behind her.

She opened the door and her face fell.

"Darling! How are you? I have missed you!" Freddie Eynsford-Hill asked.

"Freddy! What are you doing here?" Eliza asked who was very over challenged.

tbc...


	6. Stupid Boy

Chapter 6

"Darling is everything all right?" Freddie asked concerned because he noticed that Eliza's face fell.

"What the devil do you want here boy?" Henry who had stood behind Eliza now asked.

"Professor Higgins I am here to see my fiancée." Freddie stated.

Henry now had enough. What right did that boy think he had to call Eliza his fiancée? She was his fiancée. She was going to be Eliza Higgins.

"She is not interested now go and never come back." Henry countered angrily and wanted to slam the door close but Eliza stopped him.

"Henry stop! Freddy why don't you come in, I think we have to sort a few thinks out."

"Sure darling." He said and followed Eliza into Henry's study.

Henry, who still stood in the hallway with the doorknob in his hand was a bit startled. 'Why had she asked him to come in? Why hadn't she just let him send that boy away?' he just didn't understand her. Closing the door Henry went into the study, but what he saw didn't please him at all. He saw Eliza and that boy sitting on the divan and that stupid Eynsford-Hill boy was sitting very close to Eliza, it looked like he was trying to kiss Eliza. Freddie's face was moving closer and closer Henry didn't like that at all and didn't see a reason to hold himself back.

"Back away boy or you're going to regret it!" Henry warned him in a dangerous voice.

Freddie backed away, stood up, walked towards Henry and only asked in a confident tone, "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do with my fiancée? If you would be her father or her uncle I would understand, but you don't have a right to say anything!"

Eliza who now stood, looked a little afraid. She could see anger rise in Henry's face and didn't now what he was going to do with Freddie.

"Your fiancée? Eliza is not your fiancée!" Henry now couldn't hold back his anger anymore and he also didn't want to.

"What are you talking about Eliza certainly is my fiancée. Aren't you darling?" Freddie asked Eliza so that she could assure him, but she didn't.

Freddie turned to face her and realized that she wasn't going to say what he wanted to hear.

"Freddie I am sorry, that is what I wanted to talk about. I have never agreed to marry you and even if you would ask me now I wouldn't be able to say 'yes', because I am already engaged." Eliza told him and felt terribly sorry for him.

"But whom are you engaged with?" Freddie asked with a sad voice.

"Well with me you stupid boy!" Henry stated, he didn't feel sorry for the boy. Why should he?

"You are engaged with that old bachelor?" Freddie asked Eliza unbelieving and Eliza only nodded.

"You stupid boy I will not let you insult myself in my own house. Now you go home to your mother and leave me and my fiancée alone." Henry told him with a stern voice.

Freddie ignored him, went over to Eliza, took her face in his ands and kissed her.

Eliza immediately backed away and slapped him across his cheek.

Freddie stumbled back and nearly fell but he could hold himself on the divan.

"Freddie how could you?" Eliza asked shocked.

"But I love you!" Freddie exclaimed and again moved closer to Eliza, but this time Henry was quick enough to stop him from coming to near to Eliza.

Henry grabbed Freddie at the collar of his shirt and dragged him away from Eliza, "You are never in your hole live going to touch her or even come close to her again or you are going to regret it! Do you understand me?" Henry told him furiously and all Freddie could do was nod.

Eliza didn't know what to do, she could see that by now Henry was really furious and she was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control his anger any longer.

Henry looked at Eliza and saw that she was scared. He looked a Freddie and without saying a word he dragged Freddie out in the hallway towards the door.

Eliza followed them unsure of what Henry would do next. She was relieved when she saw Henry open the door and throw Freddie out.

Freddie stumbled backwards down the stairs and landed on the pavement.

"You better never come back here or you know what will happen." Henry warned him and shut the door with a loud bang.

tbc...


	7. Wasting My Money?

Chapter 7

Eliza didn't say a thing; she only stood next to the door and watched Henry as he walked back into his study. Eliza hesitated a second and then followed him.

Henry stood in front of his bookshelf and looked at it. He didn't move he only stood there and the only sound that was heard was the breathing of the couple.

"I am sorry." Eliza honestly said. She didn't know what else to do.

"What are you sorry for? Maybe for the fact that he thought that you agreed on marrying him or for the fact that he kissed you in front of me, your fiancé?" Henry asked and turned to face Eliza.

"I am sorry for the fact that he insulted you and for the kiss, but I also feel sorry for him. He loves me and thought that we had a future together and I just broke his heart." Eliza honestly replied.

"You can feel sorry for him as much as you want to, but you will never see that stupid boy again! Do you understand me?" Henry told her.

"You have no right to tell me who I am allowed to see and who not." Eliza told him with anger in her voice.

"I have every right if that bloody boy is trying to steal my fiancée!" Henry told her, his and just like Eliza with anger in his voice.

"You are jealous of him aren't you? I tell you what Henry; I can go where ever I want to go when ever I want to and if I want to meet Freddie you are not going to stop me." Eliza's voice was now filled with anger.

"Good go and meet him or better run of with him!" Henry now yelled.

"Yes I might run away with him! At least he is not a confirmed old bachelor like you! " She yelled back.

"Very well woman go and run a way with that boy, but than never come back!" He yelled and storm out his study, up to his room.

Eliza who just realized what she had said followed him and called after him, "Henry wait! I didn't mean it that way!" She now stood behind him at the door of his bedroom.

Henry waited a second, opened the door and without saying a word went inside.

Eliza stood in front of the now closed door and didn't know what to do. She had hurt him and that without even thinking about it. When she didn't hear anything from Henry's room she went to her bedroom and into bed, but she had to adjust things in the morning.

* * *

><p>The next morning Henry woke up before his alarm rang, which was a rarity. He dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.<p>

At the dining table Eliza already ate her breakfast. When she noticed Henry she smiled.

"Good morning Henry, Pickering is visiting a friend in the north and he wanted to stay the hole weekend, so he went this morning, then he has hole Saturday." She told him helplessly, she didn't now what to tell him.

"Morning Eliza, good for him." He stated uninterested, sat down and began to eat.

After some time, where neither of them said anything Eliza had enough.

"Henry I am sorry, I didn't mean what I said. It slipped out." She tried to assure him.

"Is that so. You sounded quite serious, but then my ears aren't that good anymore. You know the age." Henry remarked sarcastically.

"Damn Henry you know that I didn't mean it! I was mad at you and wanted to make you angry." She explained him, but saw that he didn't believe her.

"Henry please don't do that. Don't shut yourself away." She said under tears.

When Henry realized that she was crying he felt bad. He took Eliza's hand in his and tried to calm her, "Eliza, I know that you didn't mean it, I only got so mad because I might have been a little jealous."

Eliza looked up with a smile on her face, "You know that you don't have any reason to be jealous." She assured him.

"Good, now we can have a nice breakfast. You said Pickering has gone away over the weekend?" Eliza nodded "Then we will be all alone in this house, after all the staff has of over the weekend too. Do you think it's a good idea to leave the two of us alone?" He asked her teasingly.

"Why Professor, do you plan on doing anything improper with me?" She asked flirting.

Henry looked at her with a grin on his face, "Well Miss Doolittle if you go on behaving like that, I might get weak."

"Behaving like what Professor? I don't know what you mean." She asked innocently.

"You little vixen you know exactly what I mean." Henry told her but he just couldn't wash that grin of his face. He liked that they where playful around each other, but of cause he would never openly admit it.

When they were done with breakfast Henry was lost in his thoughts.

"You have an appointment at 1 o'clock." Eliza told him.

Henry's head snapped up, "How did you know what I was thinking about?" he asked stunned.

"You always have a funny look on your face when you try to remember something." She told him.

"I certainly do not!" Henry defended himself.

"You certainly do, darling." Mrs. Higgins told her son.

Henry and Eliza turned toward her.

"Mother! What the devil are you doing her?" Henry asked his mother annoyed.

"Nice to see you too son. I am here to take Eliza out for some shopping." She answered not caring about the annoyance of her son.

"Oh but Mrs. Higgins I don't have any money." Eliza said disappointed.

"That's no problem. Henry is going to buy you your things, right darling?" Mrs. Higgins asked.

"Why the devil should I? She doesn't need more clothes she has enough of them!" Henry replied.

Eliza got even more disappointed, "Your son is right I have enough clothes, but I would have enjoyed it very much."

Henry realized that she would really like to go, so he gave in, "Alright woman, you can go and waste my money on stupid clothes, but don't overdo it."

Eliza's eyes lit up. She had to hold herself back from rushing into his arms and shower his face with kisses.

Mrs. Higgins had to smile. She still couldn't believe how soft Henry was around Eliza, she didn't know that Henry even could be like this.

"I am going to wait for you in the study." She told Eliza and Eliza only nodded.

When Mrs. Higgins disappeared I the hallway Eliza rushed to Henry, pulled him into a thin hug, gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you." In his ear.

"What ever for you silly thing?" He asked already knowing what for but he wanted to hear.

"For letting me waste your money on stupid clothes." She answered with a knowing smile and disappeared in the hallway.

Henry went into the study to wait with his mother. After some time Henry couldn't ignore the silly smile on his mother's face.

"What is the matter mother?" Henry asked uninterested.

"You really love her don't you?" She asked back.

Henry looked at her and said with an uninterested and cool voice, "No mother I only use her. You know she is such a pretty little thing and is going to be a good wife."

"Henry can't you just once in your life talk about your feelings." She scolded her son.

Just as Henry wanted to say something Eliza walked into the room.

"We can go if you like to." She told Mrs. Higgins.

"Alright. Good-bye son. Eliza I am going to wait outside, please don't take to long." She told them and went outside.

Eliza walked over to Henry kissed his cheek and told him, "Don't forget your appointment at 1 o'clock. Good bye." Henry nodded and she turned to leave, but Henry took hold of her arm turned her back to face him and gave her a short kiss on the lips.

"Now you can go, but don't spend all my money." He told her and let her leave.

tbc


	8. Previous Events

Thanks for the good reviews :D

* * *

><p>Mrs. Higgins took Eliza to one of her regular shops.<p>

"Hello Mrs. Higgins what can I do for you today?" The saleswoman asked.

"Hello Miss Everett, I am here today with my future daughter in law and we would like to have some new gowns for her." She replied while Eliza stood beside her and looked around.

"Daughter in law? I didn't know that your son is going to marry." She turned towards Eliza, "Congratulation. I would have never thought that Henry would ever get married. Am I allowed to know what your name is; after all you got Henry to ask you to marry him. You must be something special. " She told her with a jealous voice.

Eliza realized this and put a smile on, "Thank you Miss Everett. My name is Eliza Doolittle. I assume you know my fiancé; after all when you talked about him you used his first name?" she asked with a polite smile.

Miss Everett was taken aback by Eliza's directness. She blushed a little and then answered in an embarrassed tone, "Well yes… we met once ore twice."

Mrs. Higgins smiled amused; she would have never thought that Eliza could handle Henry's admirer so well. She cleared her throat, "Miss Everett do you think that you could show us some of your new evening gowns."

Miss Everett nodded and excused herself for a moment to get some gowns.

Mrs. Higgins smiled at Eliza and than in a motherly way asked, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." She confirmed her.

"It doesn't bother you at all?"

"I knew that Henry had a life before me and he is a man after all."

Mrs. Higgins had to smile, Eliza for sure was an unusual girl, "If you don't mind asking, but you love my son very much don't you?"

"I don't mind and yes I do love him very much." Just as Eliza answered Mrs. Higgins, Miss Everett came back with an arm full of gowns.

"Miss Doolittle just yesterday we got new gowns I think some of them would suite you perfectly." Miss Everett said and showed Eliza the gowns.

Eliza was stunned she had never seen so many beautiful dresses.

Eliza picked out three, which she tried on. The first two didn't look bad but she wasn't sure so she tried on the third, which looked incredible beautiful.

"Eliza this is the perfect gown, Henry is going to love it." Mrs. Higgins exclaimed.

Miss Everett stood beside Mrs. Higgins and looked jealously at Eliza, because she really looked beautiful and it fitted her perfectly.

When Eliza had changed back into her own gown she gave Miss Everett the gown, "I would like to buy this gown." She told her.

"Yes." She nodded and then mumbled, "With Henry's money."

"What was the last part Miss Everett?" Eliza asked although she understood her perfectly.

"Oh nothing Miss Doolittle, I am going to wrap you the dress. I assume that I should send the bill to Henry's address?" She asked and smiled.

"Yes please, you want me to write down the address?" Eliza answered

"No, I know the address." Miss Everett answered naturally.

Now Mrs. Higgins cut in, "Miss Everett where do you know my son's address from?" she asked very interested.

"Oh… ehm… He once or twice came here and bought a suit." She answered a little bit caught and went away.

"Mrs. Higgins did you have to embarrass that poor woman like that?" Eliza asked her.

"Yes I had to! That awful woman should realize that Henry isn't interested in her; after all he is your fiancé. Doesn't it bother you at all?" She asked back.

"Yes it bothers me, but I trust Henry." She stated shortly, not only because Miss Everett came back but rather because she thought that thinks like those should not be discussed in public.

Eliza and Mrs. Higgins said Good bye and then left.

* * *

><p>At the same time a few shops further Henry Higgins for the first time in his life entered a jewellery store. He felt terribly uncomfortable and stupid.<p>

"Sir how can I help you?" Asked a Clerk.

"Well … I need an engagement ring for my fiancée." Henry admitted.

"What about her size?"

"I don't know but I have one of her rings with me." Henry said and handed him the ring from Brighton.

"Alright, those rings here are engagement rings, do you see one which you like?"

Henry looked over them and wasn't sure but had the feeling that they all looked the same. Henry had nearly given up all hope of finding a ring when he saw the perfect ring.

It was a simple golden band with a diamond in the middle of it.

"I want that one." Henry exclaimed

"Of cause excellent decision, but the ring is quite expensive." The Clerk said.

"Oh the price for sure does not matter." Henry told him with a little pride.

"Yes sir, just a moment I will get everything ready." And with that the Clerk went into the other room.

When Henry was finally home again he was totally exhausted, he would have never thought that shopping could be so exhausting and annoying.

Henry sat himself into his favorite armchair in his study and wondered when Eliza would finally come home; after all it was 6 o'clock (pm) by now and she went out around 11 o'clock (am). Just as he started to read a book he heard the door.

When Eliza and Mrs. Higgins came home they were both exhausted, after the first shop the two of them went into several other stores.

They gave their bags to the servants and Eliza asked one of them, "Where is Professor Higgins?"

"He is in his study." He answered.

Eliza nodded and she and Mrs. Higgins went into the study.

Henry still sat in his armchair and pretended to read when they entered.

"Hello Henry." Eliza said and he turned his head toward them.

"Hello Eliza, Mother." He replied and the two women went to sit on the divan.

"I have heard that the two of you are going to be alone over the weekend, is it save to leave you alone?" Mrs. Higgins asked.

"What is that for a stupid question Mother?" Henry shot back with in an angry voice.

"Henry don't be so rude to your mother." Eliza scolded him.

"Eliza it is non of her business what we do or not do!" Henry shouted at her

"Don't you shout at me Henry Higgins!" She shouted back.

"Stop it you two! I don't want you to fight. Eliza Henry is right it is none of my business what you do or don't do. I am going now and leave the two of you alone, so do not fight too much." Mrs. Higgins told them, said Good bye and left.

When Eliza, who had escorted Mrs. Higgins to the door, came back she laid her hands on Henry's shoulders.

"Do you know a Miss Everett?" She asked innocent.

"Ehm… Miss Everett you said?" He asked hesitating.

"Yes Miss Everett." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, I know her we met once or twice. Why do you ask?" He asked with his normal clam voice.

"She sold me a dress and seamed to know you quit good, are you sure you only met her once or twice?" She asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"What do you want to hear? Yes I know her from previous events, but that doesn't matter anymore." He told her.

"So you admit that you slept with her." Eliza asked, now getting a little jealous.

"Eliza! I… well… yes." He sprung up but then softly admitted it.

"I know. You know she was quite jealous of me, because I got cold, ignorant Henry Higgins to ask me to marry him. She still has a thing for you." Eliza told him and let her hand flatly rest on his chest.

"Oh, I didn't know that, are you jealous?"

"Do I have a reason to be jealous Henry?"

"Of cause not! You are fare more beautiful, more intelligent and you are going to be a much better mother." He assured her.

"Mother? You want to have children?" She asked a little shocked.

"Well I thought you would want to have children, but if you don't it's perfectly right with me." Henry replied. He was now unsure of himself. He had always thought that Eliza would want children and that she would make a perfect mother, she was loving, patient and all the other thinks that it took to be a good mother.

"Oh Henry! Of cause I want to have children with you." She threw herself in his arms and mumbled in his shoulder, "I never thought that I would be as happy as I am right now."

Henry smiled, let caressed her back with his hand and mumbled into her hair, "I know what you mean."

They stood there in a loving embrace and didn't want to let each other go, till Eliza raised her head and kissed Henry. It was a gentle kiss at first, but it quickly got passionate, very passionate. Henry let his hands wander up and down her back while she wound her fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. Their embrace got more heated and Henry let his hands move over her backside. Eliza felt thinks that she had never felt before and she didn't want this feeling to end. It was just too good to let it end and Eliza couldn't stop herself from moaning.

tbc...


	9. Patience

Sorry for not Updating sooner. I hope you like it XD

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

The fact that Eliza moaned assured Henry that he wasn't pushing her to far. They slowly walked backwards, but never breaking their kiss. When they stood in front of the divan Eliza lay down and pulled Henry down with her, so that he lay on top of her. One of Eliza's hands roamed over Henry's back, while the other rested on his neck and held him from backing away.

Henry let one hands wander up and down her side. He slowly broke the kiss only to start caressing her neck with his lips. Eliza couldn't hold herself back anymore, moaned loud and let her hands wander over his rear. When Henry realized that he couldn't control his desire any longer he abruptly pulled back and stood beside the divan trying to cool down.

Eliza sat up and started to rearrange her hair, which had fallen from her bun.

Henry who had clamed down spoke first, "I think we should get married as quickly as possible, what do you think?"

"I totally agree with you, but we are going to be married so we don't have to stop the next time … you know." She admitted, but couldn't bring herself to look at Henry.

"NO!" Henry objected and Eliza looked almost guilty at him, "It's not that I don't want, but it is not proper before we are married and you have always been a good girl, right?"

"Yes certainly Henry." She assured him.

"Oh yes, before I forgot I have something for you." Henry said and took the ring out of his poked, walked over too Eliza and slipped the ring on her finger.

Eliza looked stunned at the ring, she would have never guessed that Henry would buy her an engagement ring and honestly she hadn't missed it.

"Oh Henry!" Was all she could say.

"So you like the ring." He asked her not sure what to think of this reaction.

"Like it? I love it!" She exclaimed, sprung up and ran into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said between kisses.

"I'm glad you like it and now go up and change in your new gown we're going out tonight." Henry told her.

Eliza stepped out of the embrace and asked him with a happy smile on her face, "Really? Where are we going?"

"That my dear is a surprise." Henry answered with a grin.

"But Henry I really badly want to know. Please tell me." She pled.

"Be patient Eliza and now go up and change." He told her.

She nodded happily and went upstairs into her room.

Henry who still stood in his study had to chuckle. It was amazing how thrilled Eliza was about such trivial thinks, but he was thankful for it, because then it would not be so hard for him to make her happy.

When the clock struck seven Henry went up into his room with to change.

* * *

><p>Around eight Henry was down again and waited in his study for Eliza. He would never confess it, but he liked going out with Eliza. He liked being seen with her, man around him was jealous of him for having such a beautiful, young, intelligent fiancée. He liked that they were jealous and hoped that it was clear for them that she was his only his and nobody else's.<p>

Deep in thoughts Henry didn't realize when Eliza came down the stairs into his study.

She stood in the doorway leaning against the doorframe just looking at him. She liked looking at him when he was lost in thoughts or when he was grumbling about something, when he was reading and most of all she liked looking at him when he was working. He looked so intelligent and very sexy when he was working hard.

Somehow Henry noticed Eliza and was left speechless. She looked stunning; the dress was light blue and suited her perfectly.

"You know this would be the right time to say something." Eliza softly told him.

Henry tried to find the right words, "Eliza I don't know what to say. You look really look beautiful, stunning, like a princes…." He just couldn't find the right words.

Eliza had to smile she couldn't believe it that Henry was speechless.

"Well thank you. I would have never thought that you, the man whose best friends are words doesn't know what to say. I think that is the greatest compliment I will ever get." She teased him.

Henry smiled, "Well go on teasing me and I go out on my own."

"Oh no Henry, you would not leave me here when I dressed up for you."

"Well it really would be a shame not showing you off, but I have to pay attention not that some other man steals you from me." He teased back. He liked it that they could be so playful around each other.

"Well then you just have to hold me tight." She told him with a grin.

"That sounds very tempting and I think we should go now or we will be late." He told her and went to get their coats.

Eliza followed him, "Late for what? Henry please tell me." She pled and Henry only shook his head.

"Henry please. I really want to know." She now begged.

"Eliza stop, you are starting to annoy me." He told her and wanted to help her into her coat, but she took it from him, slipped in and walked towards the door.

"Eliza stop sulking you really badly want to know don't you?"

"Yes I really want to know." She pouted.

"I'll tell you, first we are going to a restaurant and then we are going to the opera. Are you happy now?" He asked and could already see the answer.

Eliza's face glowed with happiness and she nodded. She finally had her answer and was very pleased with it.

Henry went to her, offered her his arm, which she gladly took and they left.

tbc...


	10. The Dream

Thanks for the Review I am very glad you like my story =). hope you will enjoy this chapter. **Do not read if you don't like Sexual connection.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Once seated at their table in one of the most fancy restaurants in London Eliza was glowing with happiness, but she also was a little bit nervous and insecure she didn't know how much affection Henry wanted her to show and how much he wanted to show himself.

Henry for his part already was annoyed by all the attention Eliza got from the other men who admired her or were left speechless by her beauty. The women gave her jealous looks and some of them even were mad at her for drawing the attention of their husband, fiancé or lover to her.

When Henry had enough he simply took Eliza's hand, which rested on the table, in his and kissed it.

Eliza was relived that Henry took the 'first step'. She had feared that he would still be his old self that he would be could and distanced.

"Do not be afraid no other man is going to steal me. They are fare to afraid of you." She teased him.

"What the devil is that suppose to mean? You don't want me to hold your hand, good then I at least don't look like a love struck idiot." He replied and immediately let go of her hand, not getting the fact that she was only teasing him.

"Henry I was only teasing you! Please hold my hand in yours again it felt so good and everybody was able to see that we care about each other." She said honestly.

Henry struggled a moment, but then he took her hand and held it in his again.

That action earned him a big happy smile from Eliza, which made it worth looking like an idiot in love.

They had a lovely dinner, Henry explained Eliza what she was eating, because they ate in a French restaurant, which naturally meant that the menu was in French.

When they were done they went to the opera house and Eliza was very excited about the opera. Of course it was in French and after Henry realized that Eliza probably didn't understand a word he translated her the basics. He enjoyed it that Eliza was so fond of the play and he even liked translating everything to her (a thing he had never liked before).

When they returned home again and were seated in the study Henry realized that one of Eliza's gloves was missing.

"Have you lost one glove?" He asked her.

"Yes I just couldn't find it." She admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything? I would have helped you searching for it."

"Well I just didn't want to spent the hole time searching for a stupid glove, it was such a nice play." She responded.

Henry chuckled; it was unbelievable that Eliza was so different from all other women he had met, but somehow more feminine than all of them together.

"So you enjoyed the opera?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes very much although I did not understand every word and thank you very much for translating." She answered with a big smile.

"Well if you like it I will take you to such events now and then." He told her, but felt proud that his fiancée was so interested in these kinds of things.

"Oh thank you Henry." Eliza leaned over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I think we should go to bed now." Henry told her, because he knew that if she sat that near to him a while longer he would not be able to control his actions any longer.

Henry took Eliza by the hand and escorted her to her room, where he gave her a short kiss and wished her a good night.

* * *

><p><em>Henry's bedroom door opened and a slim figure slipped inside the room. The figure went straight towards the bed, slipped inside and lay down on the right side.<em>

_The figure moved closer to Henry and began to stroke his cheek._

_Henry softly stirred but didn't wake up, so the figure moved even nearer and kissed him._

_The kiss made Henry wake up; he sprang out of bed and turned on the light, to see the person who now sat on his bed._

_"Eliza what the devil do you think you are doing here?" He asked trying not to sound angry he just was very surprised._

_"I was could and I thought you might be cold too, so I thought…" She trailed of._

_"So you thought you could crawl into my bed?" He softly asked._

_Eliza only nodded slightly feeling ashamed of herself._

_"Eliza you can't sleep here, we are not married and this would be totally wrong." He told her and sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"But we are to be married or don't you desire me?" She asked afraid of the answer._

_"God no! I desire you, you can't even imagine how much, but it would not be proper." Henry tried to explain her._

_Eliza didn't respond she only moved closer again and kissed him. First it was a gentle kiss and Henry thought it was some kind of good night kiss before she left, but then she moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Henry tried to pull away, because his mind told him it was wrong, but his body had a different opinion and his body won._

_Henry let one hand rest on her hip and the other moved up and down her back, while Eliza's hands played with the buttons of his pyjama. Henry broke the kiss and began to kiss her jaw downwards and caressed her neck with his lips._

_Eliza had already opened all the buttons of his pyjama top and let her hands now wander over his bare upper body, while he still caressed her neck and started to open the buttons of her nightgown. When Henrys hands than finally touched her bare back Eliza couldn't hold back and pushed him backwards so that he lay flat on his back. She moved over him to kiss him and that made her nightgown slip of her shoulders and revealed the beginning of her breast. Henry couldn't take his eyes of her and was very surprised by the confidence she had, he had guessed that she would be shy, but apparently he had been wrong._

_Eliza who moved her hips against his wanting him, but she didn't know what to do. Henry must have realized that or felt the same, turned them over so that he lay on top and slowly moved her nightgown down her arms and upper body. Henry tried to kiss every inch of her gorgeous body but wasn't patient enough and neither was Eliza, whose hands gripped the sheets cause she couldn't stand this unbelievable sensation anymore and she also couldn't understand how Henry had the nerve to worship her while he desired her so much that Eliza could clearly feel it._

_When Eliza couldn't suppress her moans any more she moaned that loud that probably every other person in the house heard her, but truth to be told neither of them cared._

_When Eliza finally was totally naked Henry couldn't help but just admire her for a moment. Henry had been with other women before Eliza but none of them looked nearly as perfect as Eliza. He pushed of his pants and lay down between her legs._

_He loving stroke her cheek, "Are you sure you want this? We still can stop." He told her not wanting to push her too far._

_All Eliza could do was nod._

_Henry kissed her and slowly entered her. The feeling of him made Eliza cry out._

Henry suddenly woke up. None of his dreams about Eliza (since he knew her he dreamed about her) had ever been so real. He swept the sweat of his forehead. He couldn't believe it how much he desired his fiancée, if she naked only looked half as good as in his dreams he would be very grateful. Henry shook his head turned around and fell asleep again.

Hope you liked it TBC...


	11. Confession

Thanks for the Reviews I am glad you like it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The next morning Eliza woke up and her glance immediately fell down on her engagement ring. It really was a beautiful ring and she liked it even more that it showed the others that Henry really is going to marry her, the little flower girl from Covent Garden.

She quickly dressed and went down to the dining room, where Henry already sat and ate his breakfast.

"Morning Henry." She greeted him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Morning." He replied and acted very distanced.

Eliza sat down on the opposite side of the table and began to eat.

When she couldn't take the silence any longer she cleared her throat.

"Are you sick?" Henry asked alarmed.

"No I am feeling wonderful, I just wanted you to notice me." She answered.

"I did notice you." He said, continued to eat and when Eliza tried to grab his hand Henry quickly moved it away.

"Henry what is the matter? Why don't you want me to touch you?" She asked not understanding what was wrong with him.

"Just let it be. I am perfectly fine and now eat or it will get cold." He said in an untouchable way.

"No! I want to know why you are acting so distanced." She told him with a stern voice.

"Just because I don't acted like a love struck idiot the hole time doesn't mean that something is wrong. You know how annoying it is that I now have to share everything and that you are around the hole time." He now nearly yelled.

"You think I am annoying? Well then Professor you won't have to bother with me anymore." She yelled at him, went out of the study and the next thing he heard was the door banging close.

Henry still sat in the dinning room not quite sure of what had happened.

He had hurt Eliza and all of this because of a stupid dream. He thought that if he would be more distanced to her he would not desire her that much and all he now had from his glorious idea was that Eliza had left him.

* * *

><p>Eliza sat crying in Mrs. Higgins sitting room. Mrs. Higgins sat beside her and pated the poor child's back, she didn't know what her stupid son had done, to make her cry.<p>

When Eliza had clamed down Mrs. Higgins carefully asked, "Eliza what did Henry do to make you cry like this?"

"Oh we went to dinner an opera yesterday and I was so happy and when we had breakfast this morning he was so distanced and when I asked him what the matter was he told me that I was annoying him." She sobbed.

"He told you that you are annoying him?" Mrs. Higgins asked unbelieving.

Eliza only nodded and began to cry again.

When to door rung Mrs. Higgins got up and went to the door.

"Mother is Eliza here?" Henry asked in panic.

Mrs. Higgins first didn't want to answer but her son seamed scared, "Yes she is here." She simply stated.

"I have too see her, I need to explain myself." He told his mother desperate.

"Henry I don't think…" Mrs. Higgins started but was interrupted by Eliza who had followed her.

"It is alright, can we use the sitting room?" Eliza asked her and she only nodded.

Henry followed Eliza quietly. He had realized that her eyes were red, which meant that she had cried. He had made her now even felt worse than before, how could he act like a complete idiot, he could have explained Eliza everything she surely would have understood.

"Why are you here?" Eliza asked him with a thin voice.

"I am here because I want to understand why I have acted so stupid this morning and I am here because I want you to come home with me again." He told her and waited for a respond.

When Eliza didn't say anything he continued, "Well you know that I love you and when I am honest I have never loved anybody or anything more then you. I love you even more than Phonetics. You are perfect and that makes it hard to resist you." Henry confessed.

"Hard to resist me?" She asked not getting what her meant.

"Yes hard to resist the urge to make love to you. I have been dreaming about you since you moved in with me, but yesterday night I dreamed in the most improper way of you and I thought that if I would spend less time with you I wouldn't desire you so much."

Henry surprised by the easiness the words came to him.

"What do you mean with improper?" She asked, having no clue of the 'love making dream'.

"Do I really have to tell you?" He asked uncomfortable and Eliza only nodded.

"Well you see… we did… you did… I tried… well we were making love." He only whispered the last part, feeling ashamed.

"Oh!" was all Eliza said and this time Henry nodded.

"Well I once dream of something similar." She confessed, "But that is no reason to be distanced. We are engaged and I for my part would like to marry as soon as possible."

"I think getting married soon is a excellent idea. Does that mean that you come home with me?" He asked hopefully.

Eliza moved towards him and answered his question with a passionate kiss.

Henry rested his hands on her hips, while hers went around his neck. The kissed grew deeper and Eliza thought that she would not be able to stand any longer. Henry pressed Eliza against the wall behind her and let his hands wander up and down her body.

Eliza couldn't move even if she had wanted to, she was trapped between Henry and the wall.

When one of Henry's hands moved over her breast Eliza couldn't stop herself from moaning into Henrys mouth.

The both of them were so occupied with each other that they didn't realize that Mrs. Higgins stood in the door. She had been there quite a while and listened to them (although she knew that she shouldn't have, but she just couldn't hold herself back), but when Henry began to touch Eliza and Eliza began to moan she had to stop them.

Mrs. Higgins quietly walked backwards into the hall and then walked toward the sitting room, "Eliza is everything alright?" She asked with a faked concerned voice.

Eliza and Henry immediately sprung apart and straightened their clothes.

"Yes Mrs. Higgins everything is perfectly fine. We have talked about everything and I am going back home with Henry." She politely answered still a little out of breath from the whole kissing.

"That is wonderful." Her glance fell down on Eliza's ring, "I see my son bought you an engagement ring. Have you already been thinking about the wedding?" She asked her soon to be daughter in law.

"We want to marry as soon as possible." Henry simply stated.

"Well it will not be possible to marry as soon as you wish to, it might take a while." Mrs. Higgins told them.

"But why?" Eliza asked concerned.

"You see Eliza we have to buy a wedding dress, we have too make an appointment with the Bishop, we have to find a location to celebrate after the wedding, we have to invite all the people, make the seating arrangements, we have to select the menu and so many other things." Mrs. Higgins explained.

"That is awfully lot to do." Eliza said with fear in her voice.

"If you like I can help you." Mrs. Higgins offered.

"You would? Thank you very much." Eliza said relieved.

Henry stood beside them and when he had enough he took Eliza's hand, "Mother I am sorry but we have to go. We will see each other."

The pair said good bye and walked out the house hand in hand.

Mrs. Higgins hand to smile, her son was going to marry she still couldn't believe it. Yes Henry was getting married and he really loved his future wife, she didn't only see it because he took her hand or that she saw them kissing, no it was the way he looked at her. She couldn't remember the last time Henry had looked at something with that much admiration and she also couldn't remember that Henry had ever been so open to anybody in his entire life.

Mrs. Higgins knew that the marriage of her son and Eliza was going to work.

Thanks for reading and please Review =) TBC...


	12. Hidden Talents

Chapter 12

They walked down the street, Eliza's arm liked with Henry's and they were simply enjoying being together.

"Henry do you want to walk to whole way home?" She stopped and asked him.

"I would have, but if you don't want to I could hale us a cab." He offered.

"No that's alright with me." She smiled at him and they continued to walk home.

* * *

><p>Eliza sat in the study on the divan and red a book, while Henry was going over some reports.<p>

Eliza was lost in the book and Henry just couldn't keep his eyes of her. He liked it that his fiancée was so interested in books and that she by now even liked Keats and Milton, but what he loved was the way she looked when she red. She looked so beautiful and intelligent.

When Eliza realized that Henry was watching her she looked up from her book and met Henry's eyes with hers.

"Why are you watching me?" She asked amused

"Don't but yourself to high girl, I was certainly not watching you." He answered caught.

"Henry don't deny it I saw you." She told him.

Henry struggled for a second, "What do you want to hear? Yes I watched you happy now?" He asked her annoyed by the fact that she caught him.

"Not quite. I still want to know why you watched me?" She told him with a knowing smile.

"I watched you because you ... because you look damn beautiful when you read." He simply told her returning back to his work.

Eliza smiled, got up, walked up behind Henry and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked with a smile on his face, which luckily Eliza couldn't see.

Eliza's only responded by nuzzling her neck between his shoulder blades and pulled him closer.

Henry laid his hands over hers, which rested on his stomach.

Eliza smiled into Henry's back and kissed it.

Henry took a deep breath and turned around, so that she faced him. He stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

Eliza rested her head on his shoulder, "Henry?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I really quickly want to marry you." She confessed.

"That is good, because I don't know how long I can resist you." He told her loving.

Eliza smiled and kissed his neck.

* * *

><p>They stood like this for what seamed to bee hours when Henry broke the silence.<p>

"You do realize that we can't stand here for ever?" He asked her

"I do realize it, but I don't want to let you go." She simply told him

Henry only nodded into he hair and pulled her thither and let his hands run up and down her back. Eliza responded by letting her hand wander downwards over his behind.

Henry gasped in surprise, he by now new that Eliza liked physical contact but he still was surprised that she liked to show it that much.

Suddenly Henry's stomach rumbled and Eliza had to laugh.

"Don't laugh woman it is nearly dinner time and I hadn't had lunch." He stated self defending.

Eliza pulled out of their embrace and seriously asked him, "Why didn't you have lunch?"

"Because I was thinking about you and tried to find the best way to apologize to you." He confessed

"Henry were you afraid that I could have left you?" She asked him

"Well yes... I mean you had a good reason and I and after all I am just a grumpy old man."

"Henry Higgins you stop that right now! I would never again run away from you and you are surly not old and grumpy." She told him with a stern voice "And I wish that you never again insult your self or think that you are not worthy to be with me. You understand that?"

"Yes." Was the only thing he said.

"Now that we have talked about this we might want to talk about dinner." she told him and walked away and sat down on the divan.

"I think we have to go out because the staff has of what means that we have nobody to cook." He told her as he sat down in his armchair.

"You think that I can't cook? Well Mister I can, you know a flower girl can't afford a cook." She replied.

"Well that is great! My fiancée is going to cook me dinner." Henry stated and rested his feet on the table.

"And what are you doing?" She asked with a raised her eyebrow.

"I am going to sit here and wait till you call me for dinner. So start dinner woman your husband to be is hungry. " He ordered.

"Oh no Mister! You are going to help me cooking our dinner. Now get up and follow me into the kitchen." She told him and stood up.

Henry indignantly stood up, "Eliza you can't be serious! Cooking is for women!"

"Trust me I am serious, you want something to eat so you have to help me." She told him took his hand and pulled him with her into the kitchen.

"What do we have for dinner?" Henry asked annoyed.

"I don't know what would you like to have Master?" She asked him teasing.

"I don't know how about some sandwiches?" He suggested.

"Henry sandwiches are no dinner!" She looked around in the kitchen and than had a better idea, "How about some roast beef and potatoes?" she suggested.

"Sounds good, but are you sure you can cook something like this." He asked not quite sure of her cooking skills.

"I can. Would you pleas peel the potatoes?" She asked him sweetly.

Henry raised his eyebrows but then pulled up his sleeves, walked to her, took the knife she was holding for him and began to peel potatoes.

Eliza made the roast beef and when Henry was done with peeing the potatoes she put them in a pot.

Henry was proud of himself and his work was rewarded with a sweet kiss from Eliza.

"Would you be so nice and please set the table?" She asked him but when he didn't respond she added, "And then you can go into your study and do what ever you want."

"Alright." He said and did as he was told.

When dinner was ready Eliza went into the study and found Henry asleep in his armchair. Eliza laid her hand on his shoulder and softly whispered into his ear, "Henry wake up dinner is ready."

Henry immediately woke up and followed Eliza into the dining room.

When they were done with dinner Henry helped Eliza carrying the dishes into the kitchen, where Eliza did the dishes.

Henry stood behind her, "I must admit that your cooking is really good." He complimented her, wrapped his arms around her from behind and began caress her neck.

"Henry stop it, I have to finish this." She laughing told him, but Henry didn't stop he now even let his hands wander over her stomach.

"Henry Higgins I think you had to much wine." Eliza pulled out of his embrace and put the dishes away.

When she was done she came back to Henry who leaned against the counter. She caressed his cheek with her hand, "Henry have could it be that you have drunk to much wine?"

"NO! Maybe a little to much." He admitted and again began to nuzzle her neck.

"Henry stop!" she pulled away, "I am going to bring you up to your room now." She took his hands and led him up to his room.

Upstairs she gave Henry a kiss and waited till he was in his room and then went downstairs into the study, sat down in Henry's armchair and began to read a book untill the clock struck ten.

TBC...


	13. The Day After

Sorry for not updating earlier but I just couldn't find the right words ;D. Now there is the new Chapter I hope you'll like it. Enjoy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

When the clock struck 10 (am) and Henry still wasn't up Eliza got worried and decided to go and look after him, she took a tray with Henry's breakfast and went upstairs.

Before she entered his bedroom she knocked, but when she didn't get an answer she went inside.

It was dark so she carefully turned on the light and went over to where he lay in his bed.

She sat the tray down on his nightstand, "Henry… Henry wake up." She carefully touched his shoulder.

Henry stirred but didn't wake up. Eliza leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Henry, darling wake up."

This time he woke up, slowly opened his eyes and smiled dreaming at her.

"Eliza what are you doing here." He asked her with a pain filled voice.

"It's 10 and you are still in bed, so I got worried." She explained and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I have a terrible headache." He stated and sat up "Hmm I see you brought me my breakfast." He leaned forward and thanked her with a kiss.

"I will go down you take your time." Eliza told him and stud up, but Henry grabbed her hand, turned her to face him, "Eliza would you mind if I sleep a little longer maybe my headache will fade a little."

"I wouldn't mind, but I told you that you should not drink so much wine." She told him with an 'I told you so' look.

"Alright you were right and I was drunk now leave me alone or at least be quiet I want to sleep." He told her grumpy.

"I am leaving. Sleep well and get better." She gave him a short kiss and left.

* * *

><p>Around 4 o'clock the phone rang and Eliza had to get it because still wasn't downstairs.<p>

"Hello."

"Hello Eliza how are you?"

"Oh Mrs. Higgins how nice to hear from you. I am fine thank you and you?"

"I am well. I called to ask if you and Henry would like to come for afternoon tea a few friends and they daughters will come to. I thought it would be a nice way of making your engagement more official."

"That would be lovely we will be there, thank you for the invitation."

"My pleasure. Good bye dear."

"Good bye Mrs. Higgins."

When they were finished Eliza immediately went up and, without knocking, stormed into Henrys room.

Luckily Henry already was up, "Eliza what is the mater?"

"You have to get dressed we are going to have afternoon tea with your mother and finds of her." She told him out of breath.

"What? I never agreed to such a thing." He told her indignant.

"Henry please it would be a nice chance to make our engagement more official and I would enjoy it very much." She looked begging at him.

"Alright." He gave in. It was unbelievable how easily Eliza could wrap him around her little finger.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at Mrs. Higgins house, the other guests were already there.<p>

"My dear friends I would like you to meat my son's fiancée Miss Eliza Doolittle." She intrudes Eliza to everybody and they immediately began to chat with her.

All the chattering already annoyed Henry and he mentioned Eliza that he would go into the garden for a little walk.

Neither of them noticed the girl who followed Henry outside.

Henry walked and was lost in his thoughts 'I am happy for Eliza that they like her, but why had she to take me with her? I really don't like those old ladies and I don't like their daughters all they can do is talk. I just hope Eliza wont become like that.'

A gentle touch on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts.

He hopefully turned around but his hopes were failed.

"Hello Henry." A young, blonde, nice looking girl greeted him.

"Marry what the devil are you doing here?" He asked her dangerously.

"Well your mother invited my mother and me. Aren't you happy to see me?" She asked him with a mischievous smile.

"No I am not happy to see you and now leave me alone." He told her sternly.

"But you never wanted to leave me before, no you didn't want to let me go." She whispered seductive in his hear and let her hand wander over his back.

Henry forcefully pulled away and took a step back, "Leave me alone! I don't want you anymore! I have found the woman I love and I am not going to let you ruin it."

"But darling she never has to find out that you and I have a little fun together. I still love you and I know that you love me too." She offered him.

"First I am not going to lie to her, second the right form would be HAD and third you and I are over and I never loved you!" He told her angrily.

Marry chose to ignore what he said, stepped closer and forcefully kissed him.

Henry was shocked and didn't know what to do but just as he got his mind to work he heard a cup break on the ground.

He quickly pulled away, turned towards the noise and saw Eliza standing there with a shocked and disappointed look on her face.

"Hello Miss Doolittle what a pleasant surprise." Marry cheeky greeted her.

Eliza didn't respond, went over to Henry and pulled him into a loving but passionate kiss, which showed 'He is mine and nobody else is allowed to touch him'.

Henry willingly responded and wrapped his arms around her waist what allowed him to pull her even closer.

Eliza broke the kiss, turned to face Marry but stayed in Henry's embrace.

"I would like it very much if you would stay away from Henry from now on." She told Marry and gave here a look that could kill.

"And what if Henry doesn't want me to stay away." Marry shot back and was sure she had won, but Henry didn't agree with her.

"I for sure don't want you to come near to me ever again." He told her and pulled Eliza closer to him.

"You heard my fiancé and now please leave us alone." Eliza told her triumphing and

Marry offended left them alone.

As soon as she was gone Eliza pulled away from the embrace, "Anymore lovers I should know of?" She asked him and he quickly realized, that she was really mad at him.

"There might have been more but I swear you none of them means anything to me and everything is over. You are the one I love." He tried to convince her.

"And why the devil do you kiss her if she doesn't mean anything to you and if it's all over." She looked him in the angriest way Henry could imagine.

"I didn't kiss her and if you wouldn't have come I would have pulled back."

"Of course." She said sarcastically.

"Demit woman!" Henry now had enough, "Do you think I would marry you if I would be interested in having other women? No I wouldn't! I am giving up bachelorhood for you, I am acting like an idiot in love, you even made me cook and I don't mind it at all. Sure I sometimes feel uncomfortable and silly, but when I see how happy it makes you I think it's all worth it. And that should be proof enough for you to believe me."

Eliza was speechless she had never seen it from this point. Yes he had changed, he had become more caring, loving and he laughed so much, but she had never thought that it could make him feel uncomfortable or silly.

"I am sorry. I think I just was jealous." She apologized and stepped closer to him.

"I am sorry too I should have reacted quicker." He took her in his arms and kissed her cheek.

"I would like to go home." She whispered in his ear.

"Why don't you like it?" He whispered back.

"It's all right but they talk to much and I would like to spend some more time alone with you before everybody comes back." She told him and he had to chuckle. He had had the same idea.

Holding hands they went back to the others, said Good bye and left as quickly as possible.

TBC...


	14. Hard To Resist

Chapter 14

Sitting in a tight embrace on the divan in Henry's study Eliza leaned her back against his chest, Henry put his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"I never want to move again." Eliza mumbled into his neck.

"But you have to otherwise we can't get married." He kissed her forehead.

Eliza turned her head to kiss him, which he gladly accepted.

They sat there for what seemed hours kissing and caressing each other and neither of them noticed Colonel Pickering coming inside the room.

"Oh I am sorry! Higgins, Miss Doolittle I didn't want to disturb you."

"Then don't do." Henry snapped and pulled Eliza, who had pulled way, close again.

Pickering was totally confused, left the study and closed the door behind him.

"Henry! That was totally impolite." Eliza pulled away

"What do you want woman? I wanted to be alone with you and if he doesn't get it."

"Henry he might thing that we did something improper." She told him softly.

"Well I don't care what Pickering might think." Henry told her, pulled her back into his arms and started to caress her neck with his kisses again.

"Henry stop it…" Eliza tried to pull away but wasn't strong enough and if she was honest with herself she didn't want him to stop.

"No I don't think so." Henry mumbled into her neck, while she let her hands wander over his body.

They were totally lost into each other when the door opened and Mrs. Pearce entered.

Eliza and Henry immediately sprung apart.

"Sir I am sorry… I… I only wanted to tell you that I am back and that the rest of the staff is back too." She stammered and left again.

Henry now looked really frustrated, which made Eliza laugh.

"There is nothing funny about this whole thing woman! I am damn annoyed that somehow nobody accepts our privacy. I am you are my fiancée and I have a right to spend some time with you alone."

"Oh my poor, poor darling." She smiled teasing and caressed his cheek loving.

"Stop making fun of me you stupid girl." He pushed her hand away and stormed upstairs into his room.

Eliza hesitated a moment, but then followed him.

She knocked at his door, "Henry it's me can I come in?"

Henry simply opened the door and sat down on the edge of his bed, "What do you want?"

"I am sorry that I made fun of you, but you looked so frustrated and that was so funny." She tried to explain herself.

"Well I don't think it's funny, I was and still am damn frustrated. I think you don't know what effect you have on me." He told her and Eliza sat down beside him.

"Well you could show me what effect I have on you." She told him with a seductive smile.

"Well I certainly could but I don't think it would be a good idea." He softly turned her down and couldn't believe that he didn't take the chance.

Eliza tried to suppress a yawn but just couldn't.

"Are you tired?" Henry asked her.

Eliza nodded, leaned her head on Henry's shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

"Eliza why don't you go into your room and lie down a bit." He suggested.

"No I don't want to leave you." She told him very sleepy, "Can't I lie down here with you." She asked him with sweet smile.

"Eliza we can't." He told her softly and kissed her forehead.

"Henry I only want to lie beside you and cuddle a bit, please." Eliza looked begging at him.

"Alright woman, but all we will do is cuddle and nobody is allowed to know you were here because when they find it out they will think we did something improper."

Eliza nodded, pulled her shoes of and slipped into the right side of the bed.

Henry lay down on the left side and pulled Eliza into his arms, who immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Pearce had looked everywhere for the pair but just couldn't find them, then she and Colonel Pickering decided to go and look if Professor Higgins would be in his room.<p>

They knocked twice but didn't get an answer, so Mrs. Pearce softly opened the door and what they saw shocked them.

Higgins and Eliza lay in together bed. Eliza's Head rested on Henry's chest and he had his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Higgins!" Pickering shouted and woke the pair up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked and sat up.

"We … we wanted to get you for dinner." Mrs. Pearce declared.

"We are coming." Henry told them and they left the room.

Eliza had her face buried in Henry's shoulder. She was so embarrassed, what would they think of her?

"Eliza is everything alright?" Henry lifted her head, so that he could look at her face.

"I am so embarrassed." She got out of bed and straightened her hair and clothes.

Henry got up to and wrapped his armed around her from behind, "That's not so bad."

"Not so bad? The probably think that we… you know… and that for sure is not proper. They are going to think that you only marry me because you got me pregnant." She looked ashamed.

"Well to hell with what they think! We didn't do anything improper and I didn't father a child." He told her and kissed her forehead loving.

"Henry I am hungry can we go and have dinner now?" She asked him.

"Excellent idea I am starving." He offered her his arm and they went downstairs into the dinning room where Pickering already sat and eat.

They sat down and Pickering couldn't look at them. He was embarrassed too, he had never meant to catch them in such a situation and he couldn't believe what he had seen.

Henry realized the blush on Pickering's cheeks, "We did not do what you think we did and now let's eat our dinner I am hungry." He looked at Eliza and saw her smile.

TBC...


	15. Planing A Wedding

Chapter 15

Eliza and Mrs. Higgins stared to plan the wedding immediately, so that Henry and Eliza could get married as quickly as possible.

Of course she had been informed about the fact that her son and Eliza had slept in the same bed and she suggested that it might be the best if Eliza would move in with her until the both were married, but neither Eliza nor Henry had agreed with her, so Mrs. Higgins had moved in with them to be their chaperone.

She was still amazed by the way her son acted around Eliza. He couldn't keep his hands of her, whispered loving words into her ear and he tried to protect her from everything of which he thought wasn't good for her.

Henry let Eliza and Mrs. Higgins plan the wedding, of course he complaint about the fact that the wedding was going to be big and relatives he didn't even know he had were going to come. The only thing Henry totally was against was the fact that Freddy Eynsford-Hill and his mother were on the guest list.

"That stupid little boy is not coming to my wedding." He yelled at Eliza and his mother.

"He is going to come, because his mother is a good friend of mine." His mother told him patiently.

"No! His mother may come but not that stupid boy!" He now was really angry and Eliza could clearly see it.

"Henry clam down, we can talk about it." Eliza tried to clam him.

"Eliza my dear, I there is nothing to talk about the Eynsford-Hills have to be invited." Mrs. Higgins told her future daughter in law.

"Dammit mother I don't want him to come!" Both mother and son didn't listen to each other anymore they only yelled.

"Enough!" Eliza screamed when she couldn't take anymore, "Mrs. Higgins I am grateful for your help, but when Henry doesn't want to invite Freddy to our wedding he has a reason for it and I would like it very much if you would just accept it." Eliza tried to tell her in a clam voice.

"And what reason might that be son?" Mrs. Higgins asked her son annoyed.

"Well maybe the fact that he kissed my fiancée and insulted me in my own home." Henry told her angry.

"He wouldn't do such a thing, he is such a nice boy." Mrs. Higgins couldn't believe what her son told her. Freddy had always been such a polite, nice young man with such good manners.

"Well he did!" Eliza yelled and stormed out of the study.

"Well done mother!" Henry scolded his mother and went after Eliza, who sat crying on the stairs.

"Eliza please stop crying." He begged her, sat down beside her and took her into his arms.

"I want everything to be perfect and now you are mad at your mother." Eliza said between snobs.

"You want to please my mother don't you?" He softly asked her, while he tried to wipe the tears from her cheek.

"Yes I do. She is like a mother to me." She still sniffed but had clamed down a bit.

"Well then we are going to invite that stupid boy. You are just not allowed to leave my side and when he comes to near to you I am going to throw him out. Is that a deal?" He suggested.

"Yes." Eliza smiled and kissed his cheek.

They went back into the study and informed Mrs. Higgins of the agreement.

Weeks went by, which meant that the wedding date was moving nearer and nearer.

Eliza was nervous, but very relived because the stress would end and she and Henry could finally consummate their love.

Even with Mrs. Higgins staying with them they had a hard time resisting each other, Eliza once even wanted to sneak into Henry's room in the middle of the night, but she had fallen asleep earlier than she had planed to.

The wedding preparation was really exhausting, but the only thing she had not to take care of was the honeymoon, that was going to be a surprise because Henry had planned it all.

* * *

><p>Now was the night before the wedding and she lay in a bed in one of Mrs. Higgins guest room. Neither Henry nor Eliza had wanted Eliza to spend the night away, but Mrs. Higgins had insisted that at least one custom had to be stuck to.<p>

Eliza lay there and couldn't sleep because she was so nervous, excited and happy.

* * *

><p>Henry couldn't sleep either. He hoped that everything would go well and he desperately wanted to see Eliza in her wedding dress, his mother had already told him that she was a vision in it, but he wanted to see himself and he didn't want to wait till tomorrow.<p>

He hoped that he could make Eliza happy and give her everything she deserved, but truth to be told he was afraid of the idea of having a child or children.

Eliza would make a wonderful mother but he wasn't so sure if he would make a good father, he had never really liked children and he had never spend a long time with a child. The longest period was half an hour and to his luck, the child had slept the whole time.

On the other side the thought of a child with Eliza excited him, a little girl that would look as beautiful as her mother, but what excited him even more was the act of convincing a child.

He knew that Eliza was a virgin and that meant that he had to be very careful, gentle and patient, but he desired and loved her so much that he would do everything to be with her in that way even if she wouldn't be ready then he would simply wait and not push her. He wanted to make her feel good, loved and desired. He wanted to satisfy her in every way he could.

When he finally fell asleep over his thoughts he had a big smile on his face.

TBC...


	16. The Big Day

Chapter 16

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was too busy and a very big Thank you to vcatrashfiend for helping me. Hope you'll like the Chapter :D .

* * *

><p>"Eliza dear wake up, today is your big day." Mrs. Higgins tried to wake a very deep sleeping Eliza<p>

"No Henry let me sleep." Eliza mumbled into her pillow

"I'm sorry dear but I am not Henry and if you don't get up now you won't be able to marry him in 5 hours." Mrs. Higgins had to smile

Eliza's head snapped up, "Oh Mrs. Higgins I am sorry I have dreamed of..."

"My son and I don't want to know what exactly about, but now you have to get up or you won't be ready for your own wedding."

Eliza nodded go up and went into the bathroom to take a bath.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Henry woke up and when he realized what day it was he immediately got up and went into the bathroom. He would have never admitted it, but he was damn nervous.<p>

He fumbled with his tie when Pickering knocked.

" Enter." Henry shouted and threw the tie away.

"Everything all right Higgins? We should go now you are getting married in two hours."

"No nothing is all right. I can't tie that studied tie." He stated frustrated.

Pickering nodded, picked up the tie and tied it for him.

"Thanks." Henry mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Now ready to go." Pickering asked him.

"I don't know." Henry simply stated, which earned him an asking look, "What if something goes wrong? What if she changed her mind? What if I forget what I have to say?" Henry began to babble.

"Higgins stop it! Everything is going to be fin. I am sure that she didn't change her mind, damn that woman really loves you or why else do you think she marries you?" He tried to calm Higgins.

"I… I… I guess I'm a bit nervous." Henry confessed, "But if you dare to tell someone you have a problem."

"I wouldn't dare to tell someone, but now we have to go or you won't get married at all."

Pickering told him and walked out of the room.

Henry took one last deep breath, then followed Pickering and they took a cab to the church.

* * *

><p>"Eliza you look absolute beautiful, gorgeous, stunning." Mrs. Higgins couldn't believe how beautiful Eliza looked in her dress. Her hair was pulled up in a bun and her dress was exquisite. It was perfect for her and looked gorgeous on her. It basically was a typical wedding dress, but still it looked a little bit fancier than the others.<p>

"Do you think Henry is going to like it?" Eliza asked.

"Like it? He is going to love it. I wouldn't be surprised if he won't be able to leave his hands of you." Mrs. Higgins smiled.

"Mrs. Higgins!" Eliza was indignant.

"My dear I might be old, but I am still able to notice that my son finds you very attractive and if I am honest I have caught you in more that just one passionate embraces and I think it is wonderful that he I able to show his feelings so open around you." Mrs. Higgins told her honestly.

Eliza didn't know what to say. She had never thought that it was so obvious for other people. Of course they had shown affection in public, but they had never given people something to gossip about.

"Shall we go my dear? Or do you want to let Henry wait at the altar?" Mrs. Higgins asked her.

"NO! But what if he won't be there? What if he changed his mind?" Eliza let her nervousness out.

"Oh Eliza that is something you won't have to worry about and now come or we really will be late." Mrs. Higgins took her hand and pulled her with her.

* * *

><p>Henry stood at the alter and looked down the alley. He couldn't wait anymore and then he saw her. She was a vision. Henry had a hard time believing that she was really going to be his wife and suddenly he didn't care about all the people, who were sitting in the church, he even didn't care about that stupid Eynsford-Hill boy. All that mattered was Eliza and he.<p>

Eliza smiled at his and gladly took his arm.

The ceremony was nice it wasn't too romantic, but for Henry Higgins it was quite romantic.

* * *

><p>After the wedding they drove to Mrs. Higgins house were the celebration was going to take place.<p>

"Are you happy?" Henry asked her.

"Yes very happy, but one thing is still missing." She smiled at him.

"What did I forget?" Henry started to panic and Eliza simply took his head in her hands and kissed him.

"Now I am completely happy, husband." She told him and linked her finders with his.

"If that makes you, you are going to be the happiest wife in the whole world." He told her and leaned into another kiss.

When the car stopped they pulled apart.

"Ready to face our lovely guests?" Henry asked her with the hope that there still was a chance to avoid the stupid party.

"Yes, but only if you stay near to me. You know the tow lovely ladies from your past will be there and I am not interested in seeing some stupid, lonely girls throwing themselves at my husband." She told him firmly.

"Oh I will gladly be by your side the whole time this way I can save you from that stupid boy if he comes too near to you."

"Well then let's go Professor Higgins." She smiled happily at him.

"As you wish Mrs. Higgins." It was the first time that somebody had called her Mrs. Higgins and it sounded and felt wonderful. She smiled and kissed him. Henry first surprised by the force of the kiss quickly accepted it and they were lost in their own world.

"What is taking so long? The guests are waiting." Mrs. Higgins opened the door of the car.

The two sprung apart and Eliza blushed.

"Mother what do you think you are doing?" He asked her annoyed.

"What I am doing? What do you think you're doing?" She shot back.

"I can do what ever I want with my wife." Henry told her and knew he was right.

"Of course you can do what you want with our wife, but please don't do it in a car which is standing in front of my house, or better don't do it in a car at all." Mrs. Higgins told him.

Eliza and Henry got out of the car and Henry immediately went beside her and linked his fingers with hers, tighter they went into Mrs. Higgins ballroom where their guests were already waiting.

TBC…


	17. The Wedding and Wedding night

Sorry for not Updating sooner. Hope you like it =)

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

They entered the room and all eyes were on them. The guests smiled and began to clap.

Henry let his glance wander across the room and when he spotted Freddie he pulled Eliza closer to him.

"He won't do anything, after all I am Mrs. Higgins now." She whispered into his ear.

"I still like hold you close, so he won't do to dare something." He told her and they walked over to Pickering and Mrs. Higgins.

"Congratulations Higgins and Mrs. Higgins." Pickering said and gave Eliza a short hug.

"Don't over do it old friend, she is my wife and not yours." Henry teased him and Eliza had to laugh.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the couple had to open the dance floor.<p>

"Eliza I don't want to." Henry whined.

"Henry please do it for me, the sooner we get done with this whole thing the sooner we can go." Eliza tried to convince him.

"Alright." Henry took her hand and they started to dance.

Eliza was glowing with happiness and Henry, even if he acted like he didn't like it, loved it that Eliza was his wife and he loved to dance with her and show everybody that she was his wife.

* * *

><p>When the dance ended Henry went for a short walk in the garden.<p>

"Henry, how nice to see you again so soon." Marry greeted him sweetly.

"What do you want?" Henry asked her annoyed.

"Oh my dear I only wanted to know if you got my note?" She asked with a seductive smile.

"What note?" Eliza asked from behind her and walked over to Henry.

"The note where she offered me to be my lover even if I am married." Henry coldly told Eliza and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh really? I don't think that you will need a lover, do you?" Eliza asked him while looking at Marry.

"Why the devil would I want an other woman if I have you." He told her, took her face in his hands and kissed her.

Eliza wrapped her arms around neck and deepened the kiss.

When they pulled away Eliza walked over to Mary, "I will tell you this now for the last time. Leave my HUSBAND alone! He doesn't need you, he has me." She told her with a dangerous voice.

"Eliza shall we go back inside?" Henry asked her.

Eliza nodded, linked her fingers with Henrys and they walked back together inside.

"Henry why didn't you tell me about the note?" Eliza asked him.

Henry struggled for a moment, "I didn't want to make you to get jealous or worried."

"Oh that makes sense, but if you dare to only think about meeting one of those little girls ever again I am going to…." Henry interrupted her whit a loving, but passionate kiss.

The guests were gasping at the sight.

"Don't worry about such things." Henry told her after they broke the kiss.

"Can we go now Henry?" Eliza asked him with pealing eyes.

"We should or I am going to make love to you in front of our guests." Henry growled into her ear and let his hands caress her bottom.

"Henry stop this behaviour right now." His mother, who suddenly stood behind Eliza scold him.

"Mother I am not going to stop because we are leaving now." Henry told her, took Eliza's hand and they went home.

* * *

><p>"Where is Higgins?" Pickering asked Mrs. Higgins.<p>

"He and Eliza left." Mrs. Higgins simply stated and walked over to some of her friends.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to your new room." Henri murmured into Eliza's ear as they entered the bedroom.<p>

"Well thank you very much." Eliza whispered and kissed him.

Henry didn't waste any time and deepened the kiss. He moved them backwards, slowly lowered her until her back touched the blanket beneath them then pressed his chest to hers, the tenor of their kisses growing more passionate with each passing second.

"Henry." Eliza moaned as she felt him opening her dress and undressed her completely.

"You are so beautiful." Henry told her loving as she was trying to cover her naked body.

Eliza only blushed.

Henry began to trail kisses down her neck and ended at her tummy.

Eliza felt an unbelievable desire and couldn't hold still. She wriggled herself, tossed her head from side to side and moaned. Her moaning got louder and louder and as much as she wanted she just couldn't hold herself back.

Henry somehow had managed to undress himself.

He lay on top of her, let his hands wander over her body and caressed her breasts with his lips.

He positioned himself between her legs ready to enter her.

When Eliza felt his erection she began to tremble. She didn't know much about making love, but she had been told that it would hurt.

Henry realized that she was scared; loving kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "It's going to be alright. I am going to be careful, but if you want we can stop now."

"No I don't want to stop. I trust you and I love you." She told him and Henry was that she meant it.

"I love you to." He told her and carefully entered her and Eliza gasped loudly.

Henry held still and waited till she gave him the o.k. to move.

When the pain faded and Eliza started to feel comfortable she nodded, which told Henry that he could start moving.

Henry kissed her and started to thrust into her gently.

Eliza started to moan a gasped and pressed her nails into his back as Henry moved faster into her.

Henry buried his face in the hollow of her neck and began to move faster.

Eliza felt a tingle sprawl through her body and pressed Henry closer to her.

Henry who was close had a hard time holding himself back, but he wanted Eliza to climax first.

"Oh…OH… OH GOD HENRY!" Eliza screamed as she came and buried her face in Henrys shoulders.

"Eliza." Henry growled as he climaxed shortly after Eliza and collapsed on top of Eliza.

Eliza tried to catch her breath, smiled and smoothed Henrys hair.

"God I love you Eliza." Henry told her, kissed her loving and rolled of her.

Eliza suddenly felt lonely as Henry pulled out of her, so she snuggled into his side and rested her head on top of his chest.

"Are you alright Eliza?" Henry asked her gently as her wounded his arms around her waist.

"No, alright doesn't even come near to what I feel. I feel so many things I have never felt before and I really, really love that feeling." She confessed.

"Well I am glad to hear that, because I intend to make love to you very often." He told her and caressed her back.

"So I did… well… did I…. did I satisfy you?" Eliza mumbled into his chest.

"Oh yes you did satisfy me very much." He told her and loving kissed her.

Eliza yawed, "Oh I'm sorry I think I might be a little tired." She apologized.

"Oh that's alright." He told her, "We had a very exhausting day. Why don't we sleep, we have to get up tomorrow or we won't be able to go on our honeymoon."

"Where are we going?" Eliza asked him.  
>"That is a surprise." He told her and kissed the tip of her nose.<p>

Eliza nodded, "Alright. Good night husband." And kissed him-

"Good night wife." He responded and pulled her a bit closer to him.

It didn't take long until Eliza had fallen asleep.

Henry looked at his wife and couldn't believe how happy he was. He wouldn't dare to tell anybody, but today had been the happiest day in his life. The woman he loved more that anything else in this world had married him and they had finally consummated their love.

Henry smiled, kissed her cheek and fell asleep quite quickly, with Eliza in his arms.

Hope you liked it. TBC...


	18. Oh Henry!

Chapter 18

Slowly opening his eyes Henry saw the sleeping Eliza in his arms and had to grin.

He had slept better than he ever had. It had felt so good holding Eliza trough the night, feeling her naked body against his when he wok up and now he was enjoying the view over her naked body.

Eliza began to stir.

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Henry told her.

Eliza stretched her arms above her had, that made the blanked fall from her chest.

Henry couldn't stop himself from looking at her beautiful, perfect breasts.

When Eliza realized what he was looking at she quickly pulled the blanked back up to cover herself.

"Oh don't be so prude. It's not like I haven't seen them before and you don't have any reason to be embarrassed." Henry told her and began to kiss her neck.

"Henry stop it, this isn't proper!" She tried to stop his caress.

"What isn't proper?" He asked her a little confused; he didn't understand what he she meant. He had thought that had liked their love making yesterday.

"Making love in the morning and it also wasn't proper that we slept naked." She explained.

"Who told you such stupid nonsense?" He asked her annoyed, because he wanted to spend some nice time with her.

"Well your mother and her friends." She told him and turned her back to him.

"My mother!" Henry just couldn't believe, it why the devil did his mother have to tell Eliza such stupid things? Henry gently pulled to look at him.

"Eliza there is nothing wrong with us making love when ever we want or did I hurt you yesterday?" He asked getting concerned.

"No you didn't really hurt me, well I don't think that you did it intentional." She told him.

"So I did hurt you. Why didn't you tell me that I hurt you?" He felt sorry; he had never meant to hurt her. He had tried to be careful and gentle, but it seamed like he wasn't gentle enough.

"Henry you didn't really hurt me. It only hurt at the beginning, but then it felt unbelievable." She leaned closer and kissed him.

Henry was glad knew that she meant what she said. Henry gladly accepted the kiss.

Quickly both were tangled in lovemaking.

Henry tried to be as gentle as possible, but Eliza had other ideas, "Henry… please… I swear… I'm not… OHOH…Henry… I am not going to break… OG GOD!"

Henry was first not quite sure if he should be more passionate and be rougher, but Eliza began to thrust her hips against his more impatient, wanting and demanding.

Henry couldn't hold himself back anymore and let his desire go.

Eliza moved beneath him and as closer she was the faster she wanted him to move.

To feel him more intensive Eliza wounded her legs around his hips.

"God Eliza!" Henry moaned as he slipped deeper into her.

Eliza buried her face in his neck and dunged her nails into his shoulders.

Henry began to thrust faster and harder into her, "OHOHOHGOD HENRY!" Eliza cried as she came and Henry followed her seconds later.

A few minutes later Henry lay on his back and had Eliza cuddled against him.

"Do you still have something against making love in the morning?" He asked her teasing.

Eliza laughed and playful slapped his chest, "Oh I definitely don't have anything against making love in the morning, now that we talk about it I wouldn't mind doing it again…. Now maybe..."

"As tempting as this sounds we have to get ready or we can't go on our honeymoon." He told her, moving some hairs from her face.

"Oh yes our honeymoon. Where did you say we were going?" She asked.

"Oh no that won't work, it's a surprise." He told her and got up.

Eliza turned to look at him and couldn't take her eyes from the lower part of his body.

When she noticed that Henry knew what she was watching him she quickly turned her glance away.

"I didn't mean to…" She tried to explain to him.

"No need to excuse yourself." Henry told her as he saw that she blushed.

"Well now I know why it did hurt the first time." She mumbled and hid her face in the pillow.

"I really didn't mean to hurt you." He told her and pulled his robe on.

"Henry we have talked about this before, it didn't hurt much." She turned to him again and was glad that he was dressed (more or less).

"Well then get up woman we have to get dressed."

"Henry could you please hand me my robe?" She sweetly asked.

Henry nodded, went to bring her the robe, but when she grabbed for it he pulled it away.

"Henry give me my robe." She sat up and pulled the sheets up to her chin.

"Oh come on darling don't be so prude! You know there is nothing I haven't seen before."

Her told her with a big grin.

"Henry!" Eliza cried, sprung up, ran over to Henry and slapped his chest.

"Ouch! Well at least you got up." He smiled mischievously, pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

Eliza pulled away, grabbed her robe, put it on and went into the bathroom.

Henry waited a second and then followed her.

Now dressed and their luggage packed the couple sat at the breakfast table.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Higgins." Mrs. Pearce said as she entered the room.

"Good morning Mrs. Pearce." Eliza answered her with the biggest smile.

Henry who sat on the opposite side of the table also had a big smile on his face.

Mrs. Pearce had to smile at the couple. She had never in her whole life seen Mr. Higgins as happy as he was right now. Eliza for sure was the perfect woman for him, she could handle him like no other and he was so kind, sweet, loving and caring.

"Sir your car is here." The butler came in.

"Alright we are coming, could you please load the luggage in we are coming in a second."  
>Henry told and then turned to Eliza, "Wife we have to go."<p>

"Well then lets go husband." Eliza answered excited.

They quickly went to get ready and when they were seated in the car Eliza laid her head on Henry's shoulder, "Henry would you now please tell me were we're going."

Henry looked down at her and smiled, he found it incredibly sweet that she was so impatient.

"My darling wife you are one of the most impatient creatures in the whole universe."

"Henry please tell me." She plead

"Alright we are going to the France Riviera." He told her smiling.

"Oh Henry! That's wonderful!" She smiled and threw her arms around him.

TBC


	19. The Honeymoon, Part 1

Sorry for not updating sooner I just didn't have any ideas. Hope you aren't too angry at me. have fun reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

"Eliza don't lean over the railing!" Henry called out from behind.

"Oh Henry! I won't fall down." She told him laughing and went to him.

Henry raised his eyebrows, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"That's good, because I don't plan on loosing you." He whispered into her hair.

"And I'm not planning on going anywhere." She told him.

"So you don't want to go into our room?" He asked her teasing and let his hands wander further down her back.

"Alone? " She asked back.

"No, I would keep your company." He told her with a grin.

Eliza smiled, nodded and Henry took her hand and pulled her with him to their room.

"And what are you planning on doing now Professor?" She asked him and let her fingertips wander down his jaw.

Henry didn't say a word, he pulled her into a passionate kiss and they slowly lay down on the bed.

* * *

><p>"Hmm." Eliza sighed.<p>

"What's the matter?" Henry let his hands stroke her bare shoulders.

"I'm thinking." She told him and nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Alright and about what? If I may ask." He wanted to know.

"About us." She smiled into his chest.

"Come on Eliza don't make me ask for everything." He told her impatient.

"Impatient aren't we?" Eliza propped her head up on his chest to have a better look at him, "I am thinking about us; how everything changed, how nice it is that you love me and how much I like it when you show me how much you love me." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the chin.

"Do you want me to show you how much I love you, again?" He asked her and before she could answer him he manoeuvred himself on top of her and showed her just how much he loved her.

* * *

><p>"Henry it's so beautiful!" Eliza told him happily after she had seen the whole cottage.<p>

"I am glad you like it, darling."

"I like it very much. Thank you Henry." Eliza threw herself in Henry's arms.

"Darling, can we go swimming tomorrow?" She asked him after some time.

"If it's warm enough we can go. Do you even have a swimsuit?" He asked her, trying to get out of going swimming.

"Oh yes!" She nodded smiling, "Your mother helped me selecting one before the wedding, I first didn't know why I would need one, but she told me that I might need him some day. Did she about our honeymoon location?"

"My mother of course. Yes I told her because she didn't stop asking." He told her.

"I also didn't stop asking but you wouldn't tell me." She told him sulking and moved over to the big window.

"Eliza not again. It was supposed to be a surprise." He told her gently and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Henry?" She asked sleepy.

"Hmm?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I am tired."

"Well then lets go to bed." He suggested.

"I am to tired to move." Her head still rested on his shoulder.

Henry didn't say a word, he simply stepped back and picked her up.

"Henry what are you doing?" She squealed.

"I am carrying my beautiful wife to bed." He told her and carried her into their bedroom.

"Eliza wake up." Henry tried to wake her.

"No… Henry not now." She mumbled and buried her face in her pillow.

Henry laughed lightly and gently began to kiss her shoulder.

"Henry stop!" Eliza scolded him and turned to look at him.

"Well at least you are awake now." He laughed, "Good morning my darling." He said and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Good morning Henry." She gently kissed him back, "Why did you want me to wake up?" She asked as she got out of bed.

"I thought we could spend some time together." He came up behind her and let his hands slip inside her robe, which she had just pulled on.

"Henry! Is that all you can think about?" She asked him annoyed.

"What do you expect? I am a man." He joked.

"HAHA very funny." She said and went into the bathroom without another word.

"Oh damn! Why can't a woman be more like a man?" Henry mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Ok I give up! I'm sorry." Henry apologized.<p>

They had been sitting there having their breakfast and Eliza hadn't said one word to him.

"Oh really? I thought that it wasn't your fault, after all you're a man." She told him mad.

"Oh come on it was a joke!" He tried to avoid a fight.

"Ok then tell me why did you want me to get up?" She asked him.

Henry knew that he had to be very careful. He was suppose to say what she wanted to hear.

"I woke you up because the weather is so nice and you wanted to go to the beach." He told her, proud of himself for choosing the right words.

"Oh really?" She asked him, not quite believing him.

"Yes! You are my wife and if you wish to go to the beach I make your wish come true." He told her trying to make her believe.

"Well if that was the reason I think I am going to pack our things for the beach." She told him smiling and Henry knew that she knew that he was lying.

* * *

><p>"Henry wait!" Eliza cried after him as he stormed into the cottage and slammed shut every door behind him.<p>

"Henry?" She asked puzzling as he entered their bedroom.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"How about you tell me what happened at the beach and why did you punch that poor boy?" She asked softly.

"Poor boy? That 'poor boy' was talking about you in the most improper way!" He told her self-defending.

"Oh really and what was did he say that was so improper?" She asked him.

"He told his stupid friends that 'the little sweet thing over there' was going to be the next lucky girl he would take and that after him no man would ever going to make her feel as good as he would. When I told him to stop speaking about you like that and that you are married to me, he laughed and told me that you only married me because of my money and that it wouldn't bother him at all and that he would get you into his bed!" He told her furiously.

"And then you punched him." Eliza finished the story.

Henry only nodded.

"Oh Henry! I swear I would never do such a stupid thing." She told him.

"I know. It was the way he spoke about you, no other an is allowed to speak or even think about you like this." He told her calming down.

Eliza nodded understanding and sat down beside him on their bed.

"Henry?" She asked gently after moments of silence.

"Yes." He answered just as gentle as she had asked.

"I would never in my whole life jump into another man's bed. Do you believe me that?" Eliza tried to make sure he was sure of her faithfulness.

"Of course I believe you…" He told her, but he didn't sound so certain.

"But…" She tried to make him finish his sentence.

"I just don't like it when other men look at you or talk a bout you like this!" He told her, ashamed about his jealousy.

"To be honest I find it quite attractive when you're jealous and protective over me." She told him and gave him a sweet kiss on the neck.

"Oh is that so?" He asked teasing, wrapped his arms around her and then they showed each other just how much they love each other.

TBC... and this time sooner then this Chapter :D


	20. The Honeymoon, Part 2

Here is the next Chapter I hope you like it :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

"Eliza, I am hungry." Henry whispered in her hair.

"Oh." She sighed disappointed.

"Why are you disappointed?" He asked her not quite knowing what was going on.

"It's so cosy and I don't feel like going out." She told him and buried her head in his chest.

"Who said something of going out?" He asked and gently stroked her back.

"But I thought you are hungry." She didn't quite understand him.

"Yes I am and you can cook." He smiled down at her.

"So my dear husband, are you asking me to cook for you?" She asked him teasing.

"Yes I am and now get up. I am starving." He ordered.

"But only this once." She told him as she got up, "I'll never again listen to any of your orders."

"I know I am damn lucky." He told her as she left the room, "I really am damn lucky."

Ten minutes later Eliza came back and brought a tray with her.

"Ah good! I thought you would never come back." He joked.

Eliza laughed lightly and sat down on her bedside, setting the tray between them.

"Ah! You made sandwiches." He said happily and took one.

"Yes I hope you like them." She answered and also took a sandwich.

When they were done with their 'dinner' Eliza brought the dishes back into the kitchen and then went back into the bedroom and lay down beside Henry and snuggled into his side.

"Did you like the 'dinner' I cooked you?" She asked him with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes! The best sandwiches in the whole world!" He teased her.

"Henry, don't make fun of me!" She scolded him and hit his chest lightly.

"Alright I am sorry! But your sandwiches really were delicious." He told her, leaned toward her and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Good to know, but don't get used to me cooking your dinner or me bringing you your food." She told him and moved even closer to him.

"Eliza?" Henry asked softly after a couple of minutes, but didn't get an answer. When he looked down at Eliza he saw that she was asleep.

Henry smiled, pulled the covers higher and after a few minutes he too had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Eliza was the first one who woke let her glance wander across the room and wondered why it still was dark. She turned to look at the alarm clock and saw that it just was a little after five o'clock in the morning. Confused about her early waking up she watched Henry. He looked so peaceful and gentle when he was asleep, he looked like he couldn't harm anybody but that for sure was not true, yesterday had proofed it. She felt bad for what had happened even if it wasn't her fault. She was sad about the fact that such stupid talk could hurt Henry like this; it meant that he didn't thrust her completely and that hurt her. She also knew that he knew that she loved him very much, but he just didn't think that he was good enough for her, that he was to old, to grumpy and that he just didn't feel that he was worth to feel happiness.<p>

Deep in thoughts Eliza didn't realize that Henry has woken up.

"Morning." Henry told her drowsy.

"Morning Henry." She responded caught.

"Why are you awake so early in the morning?" He asked.

"I just woke up, why did you wake up?" She asked and moved into his arms.

"I had the feeling that somebody was watching me." He teased her.

"Oh really and who would that be?" She asked playing innocent.

"I don't know, maybe the woman I hide in my closet." He joked.

"That's not funny Henry." She told him angrily and turned away from him.

Henry moved closer to her from behind and kissed the back of her neck, "Eliza darling, I was joking." He moved down and kissed her shoulder blade, "I didn't mean it like this, why would I need another woman if I have you." He begged, gently turned her so that she was lying on her back, but Eliza crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"Please don't be mad at me." He begged and tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away and the kiss landed on her cheek.

"Eliza, darling, sweetheart." Henry sounded desperate and that mad Eliza smile.

"See I make you smile, now please forgive me." He tried to kiss her again and this time she didn't turn away. She kissed him back and even deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart a breathless Henry asked her, "Does that mean I am forgiven?"

"Yes but don't you dare to make a stupid joke like this again." She told him with a serious look on her face.

"I swear I will never do something stupid like this again." He promised and really meant it.

"Better for you or you would regret it one day." She smiled and let her hand run up and down his upper body.

"A wise woman once told me that I should never do something which I could regret later." He told her and moved closer to her.

"Oh really and who was that wise woman?" She asked even if she already knew the answer.

"That wise woman was my beautiful, wonderful wife." He told her, took her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Henry let his hands wander over her bare spine and Eliza responded by letting her hands caress his chest and moaning into his mouth.

Henry broke the kiss and let his lips caress her cheek, chin, neck every part of her body that they could reach. Eliza moaned and groaned and she let him have his way, every touch, and every kiss leaving her craving for more. It felt so good to know how much he wanted her. Eliza arched her back, trying to signal him to finally make love to her.

Henry apparently got the message and seconds later they were making passionately making love.

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should fight more often." Henry suggested.<p>

"Oh and why? If I may ask." She asked burring her face in the hollow of his neck.

"Because I like it when we make up." He told her and kissed her forehead loving.

"Well yes the making up is good, but I really hate the fighting part." She mumbled in his neck.

"Then how about we only make up." He suggested and kissed her shoulder, "We have a lot fights to make up for." He told her and disappeared under the covers.

"Henry." Eliza giggled seconds later.

TBC...


	21. Home sweet Home

Sorry for not updating sooner, but I didn't have time and I also had no good ideas.

I hope you'll like it :D And please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The rest of the two-week long honeymoon went by peaceful. They rarely fought and loved to make up.

They often went to the small village, where they would sit in a small café, talk and simply enjoyed the time they spent together. Henry even once allowed Eliza to go shopping and that earned him a big thank you.

* * *

><p>"Would you please get the luggage out of the cab and bring it upstairs to the master bedroom." Henry told one of his staff members as they entered their home.<p>

"Oh Henry it feels so good to be home again." Eliza smiled happily.

"If you say so… " Henry wasn't so happy to be back again, he had enjoyed their honeymoon and didn't want their togetherness to end.

"Eliza my dear." Mrs Higgins happily greeted her.

"Hello Mrs. Higgins." Eliza smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Hello mother." Henry greeted her; annoyed that his mother always was there when she disturbed most.

"Hello son. It's so good to have you finally back, how was your honeymoon?" She asked.

"It was wonderful the French Riviera is so beautiful." Eliza answered shortly, she didn't want her mother in law to know that they hadn't seen much beside their cottage or ti be more specific their bedroom.

"I bet you didn't see much of it." Mrs. Higgins told her with a grin on her face.

"Mother! I don't think that this is any of your business." Henry told her angrily knowing how uncomfortable it made Eliza feel.

"Of course son, I am sorry." Mrs. Higgins told them, but Henry knew that she didn't mean it.

Henry shook his head, took Eliza's hand and pulled her with him into his study sitting down on the divan. Mrs. Higgins sat down on the armchair.

"I am glad you had a nice time in." Mrs. Higgins told them and smiled at the fact that her son didn't let go of Eliza's hand.

"Yes we had a very nice time." Henry answered cold.

"Henry don't be so cold to your mother." Eliza scowled him.

"I am sorry mother." Henry apologized even if he didn't mean it.

"I think it would be best if I leave now, after all you to must just came back and you must be quite tired." Mrs. Higgins told them and left.

A few moments after she had left Pickering entered the study.

"Higgins, Mrs. Higgins you're back. I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon." He politely asked.

"Hello Colonel Pickering it's great to be back. We enjoyed our honeymoon very much." Eliza answered smiling while she tried to pull her hand away from his, but he was stronger then her.

"Well I leave the two of you alone. I am meeting an old friend of mine, you two have a pleasant night." He told them and left.

As soon as Henry heard the door shut he pulled Eliza into his arms.

"Henry what's gotten into you?" She asked him laughing.

"Nothing has gotten into me I simply want to be close to my wife. Do you have anything against that?" He asked her and started kissing her neck.

"Oh I have nothing against that, but my we should… oh… we… god… we should…" Eliza tried to tell him, but he was still kissing her neck and now he also let his hands wander over her body.

"We should what?" Henry whispered into her ear with a husky voice.

"We should… oh Henry… move this into… oh… our bedroom." She moaned.

"Well if that is what you whish milady." He told her with a big grin.  
>"Oh I don't know maybe I should go up alone, I suddenly feel terrible tired." She teased him.<p>

"Oh no you don't, you want me to go with you. Don't you?" Henry asked her, pulled her closer and kissed her loving.

"You're right I want you to go with me and you know what? I also don't feel tired." She told him, took his hand in hers and pulled him with her to their bedroom.

"Woman I really love you." He told her as they entered they bedroom.

* * *

><p>TBC... and I hope you enjoyed it :D<p> 


	22. Marriage

_**Chapter 22: Marriage**_

_**Oh God it's been over a year since I last updated! I'm sorry for taking so long, but I just didn't feel like writing and didn't have an idea about what I should write! So I hope you're not mad at me and you'll still read the new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! Let me know what you think about this chapter and if you have any wishes about what should/could happen in the next chapter or the following onesyou're more than welcome to make suggestions!**_

_**Have fun reading :D :D !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Eliza stood at the edge of their bed and watched Henry closing the door.

"I really am happy to be back home." She sighed.

Henry grinned at her, "I could have stayed a little bit longer, if I had to. We certainly knew how to occupied each other and that quite well."

"Henry stop it!" Eliza exclaimed, walked over to him and hit Henry's chest in a playful manner.

"No my dear, you never said that, you said or to be more exact you shouted the exact opposite. You always shouted, and I quote 'Don't stop Henry, I beg you Henry, please don't stop'."

Eliza was about to hit his chest again, but Henry caught her hand before she could and kissed the inside of her wrist loving.

"Henry really you shouldn't talk about this." She told him in earnestly.

"Oh and why ever not?" He asked her and began t kiss her neck.

"Because it isn't proper." She told him plainly and moved away from him.

"Oh yes right not proper, how could it be proper for me to make love to my wife?" He asked her in a joking manner, walked to her, wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"Henry why do you never take me serious?" Eliza asked him and turned around in his embrace.

Now face-to-face Henry didn't hesitate a second, leaned forward and kissed her.

Eliza hesitated a moment, but then she returned the kiss.

Henry who had rested his hands on Eliza's back, moved his hands down over her behind and pulled her even closer to him.

Their kiss deepened and Eliza couldn't help and wounded her arms around Henry's neck.

* * *

><p>"Oh God Henry." Eliza groaned breathless.<p>

"Henry is enough my dear." Henry laughed softly and kissed her forehead loving.

"Very funny." Eliza replied in an annoyed manner, snuggled closer to Henry and rested her head on his chest.

"Oh that wasn't a joke, I'm serious Henry really is enough. People I love don't have to call me God." Henry told her and caressed her cheek loving.

"Ah! So you love me." She said in a teasing manner and gently stroked his chest.

"No I only married you because you're such 'a sweet little girl'." He told her and turned them, so he lay on top of her. He then began to place soft open mouth kisses on her neck while his hands wandered up and down on the sides of her torso.

"Yes …mmhh … that is what … oh … I thought… oh Henry." Eliza tried to reply in a serious manner, but failed because Henry started to move his hands over her breasts and showed her that she was much more than just 'a sweet little thing' to him.

* * *

><p>The next morning Henry watches Eliza, who lay sleeping peacefully in his arms. He looked at her, admired her face and played with her beautiful long brown hair. He loved playing with her hair, he had discovered what an relaxing affect it had on him during their honeymoon. He gently caressed Eliza's cheek and she began to stir.<p>

"Morning Henry." Eliza greeted him drowsily.

"Morning my love." Henry replied happily.

"You're very happy this morning, aren't you?" She asked him, snuggled deeper into their embrace and rested her head on Henry's chest.

"Well yes I am! Why ever shouldn't I be?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Well for one thing you are Henry Higgins and Henry Higgins is never happy and especially not in the mornings." She answered happily, moved up and gave him a loving kiss.

"Well if that is what I get for being happy in the mornings, I will from now on always be happy in the mornings and how ever could I not be happy, waking up next to such a beautiful woman?" He replied and pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

After quite some time Eliza had to pull out of their kiss, because she was put of breath, but Henry didn't stop. He simply moved downwards, kissed her along her jaw to the side of her neck, to her cleavage. While doing so he lifted the hem of her nightgown and moved his hand up her legs to her hip and pulled her closer.

"Henry, what's gotten into you?" Eliza signed out of breath.

"Oh nothing has gotten into me, but I wouldn't mind getting into you." He mumbled into her neck and petted her backside.

"Henry really! You are acting like a randy young man." Eliza replied shocked and tried to push herself away from Henry, but didn't succeed.

Henry looked up at her with a big grin on his face, "Well I definitely am a man and you know that and I mean I wouldn't call myself randy, but I for sure enjoy our love making very much and it definitely is one of my favorite ways to spend my time. But now I have to fulfill my husbandly duties, so stop talking." He told her, moved back down to caress her neck with kisses and moved her nightgown up over Eliza's head and Eliza gave up fighting Henry's attempt to seduce her.

Later they were laying side-by-side breathing hard.

"I thought the honeymoon was over." Eliza signed.

"Oh yes it is, but that doesn't mean that I have now lost interest in you." Henry told her as he got out of their bed.

"God to know." Eliza replied grinning.

"Now get up woman, I'm hungry and breakfast should be ready soon." He told her as he pulled his trousers on.

"Oh no I don't want to." Eliza whined and snuggled even deeper into their bed. "Can't we just stay here?" She turned over to look at him and asked him sweetly.

"No we can't and you know that, so pull yourself together and get up woman. " He replied as he put his cardigan over his shirt, "Oh and my mother left a note saying that she will come over in, wait." He turned to look at he clock, "Half an hour, to have breakfast with us."

Eliza looked startled and sat up, pulling the covers with her, "What?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"Oh well I had better things to do." He told her with a smug grin on his face.

Eliza leaped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Eliza what the devil is your problem?" Henry asked, clearly not understanding why she was so stressed.

"What my problem is? Is that an serious question?" She shouted angrily from the bathroom.

"Well of course it's a serious question so answer me wife." He told her still not quite understanding what made her so worked up.

"Alright Henry Higgins I'll tell you what is wrong! Your mother is going to be her in less than half an hour and I look like I just got up! No Worse! I look like I just had sex!" Eliza shouted at him as she stormed out of the bathroom to their closet.

"Well my dear we just had sex." Henry laughed.

"This is not funny Henry! I know that we just had sex, but that doesn't mean that your mother has to know it. She will think that I'm no good for you and that I'm keeping you from your work." Eliza rambled as she put on her dress.

Henry could do nothing else but stare at her and wonder why she was going crazy. His mother loved Eliza, she thought that Eliza was the best thing that ever happened to him, which of course was true, but he would never admit it, at least not in front of his mother.

"Henry don't stare! Make yourself useful and help me with the buttons on the back of my dress, I can't reach them!" Eliza barked at him.

Henry hesitated for a second but then went over to Eliza and slowly buttoned up on button after the other, while he whispered against the back of her neck, "I'm sorry my dear, I didn't mean to upset you." Henry stopped speaking when the dress was zipped up, plated a small, tender kiss on the back of her neck and continued speaking with a soft voice, "My mother could never hate you, she thinks that you are the best thing that ever happened to me, an I have to admit that she is right."

He again planted some loving kisses on her neck, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Eliza immediately relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

"Henry the man I married would have never said something like this." She told him with trembling voice. It was obvious that she was deeply touched by his confession. She turned around to face him, put her right hand on his left cheek and continued speaking with a soft and loving voice, "You aren't like the man I married and even less the man I got engaged to."

"Oh and what was the man you got to engaged to and later married like?" He asked her a little bit afraid of her answer.

"Oh he was distanced, sometimes cold and also grumpy." She answered and planted a loving kiss on his cheek, "But I don't mind that you have changed, because you are so much more loving and happier at least with me. I would have never dreamed of us being so happy and of us acting so much in love." Eliza caressed his cheek with her hand, moved forward and kissed him loving.

Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.

They didn't know how long they stood there embracing each other, but neither wanted to let go.

"You know, I would have never thought that I would enjoy having a wife as much as I do." Henry mumbled in her hair, but didn't let go of her.

"I enjoy having a husband very much too." Eliza replied and planted a loving kiss on his chest.

"I know and trust me I'll do my very best to please you." He told her, moving one hand down from her waist to her backside and caressed it gently, when there suddenly knocked someone at the bedroom door.

"Mr. Higgins your mother just arrived." Rung out Mrs. Pearce's voice from the other side of the door.

"We will be down in a second, please escort her into the dining room." Henry answered.

Eliza pulled out of their embrace, walked over to the mirror, checked her hair and turned back around to Henry.

"Well my dear it seams like we have to go down to my mother, no matter if we want to or not." Henry told her and held out his hand to her.

"Well then lets go." Eliza answered as she took his hand.

Henry looked at her for a second, then he lifted their linked hands up, planted a loving kiss on the back of Eliza's hand and walked down the stairs with his wife by his side.


End file.
